I'm No Hero
by MadHat886
Summary: The Leaf wants Naruto back. His parents and twin sister wants him back. To be the hero who will save them. But he's no longer a hero. And an evil force from another universe has come.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I'm no hero –

Minato stared at Naruto as he just sat there reading a book. He couldn't believe that it came down to this. For 18 years he had allowed Naruto to drift away from wanting to become a ninja. Naruto had become a book dealer at an early age to escape from the life he had to live. He left the village and started down the path of buying and selling books, at the age of 10. It took years but they finally managed to find him in one of the cities of the Western lands where he became a trader.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto said to the old man. Looking behind him he saw his mother along with his twin sister.

"The Akatsuki have taken all but two of the tail beasts. Sooner or later they're going to find you," Minato said wanting to make things right.

"You need to comeback with us back to the village so we can train you in our family art," Kushina said happy to see her son again.

"Brother please we need you back," Nanato said having change since she last saw her brother. After he left she changed from being joyful and leading others. Becoming the quite one who just goes along with what others ask of her. Both her parents tried to snap her out of it but she just never got the spark back that she use to train with.

"And why should, I?" Naruto ask. "You're the one that was groom to be the hero of the village while, I was left alone to be beaten by the villagers that Minato allowed to beat me?"

"After you left, I had all the villagers that beat you have an arm cut off. I know it isn't much," Minato said knowing that it was little too late to punish the villagers after his son left.

"It isn't," Naruto snaps.

"Naruto please the Toads said that a child born from two great ninjas would hold the power to save the Element Countries," Kushina said.

"So that's the reason why you're here. You two thought it would be Nanato who was the one which is why you only cared about her," Naruto said glaring at them.

"I'm sorry," Nanato said. "I wish, I was the one who was given the soul of the demon fox instead of you. That way you would have been the one that was loved instead of me."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. "I'm not going to be a ninja."

"Naruto please we need you to comeback with us so you can be train to control the power you have inside of you," Minato said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto ask. "How can you train me to become a ninja now that, I'm this old? You two never cared to teach me anything before. How can, I become powerful or skilled enough to control the power inside of me? It takes years for someone to gain control of chakra which you two never bothered to show me. And that's only for basic jutsus not the advance ones that are needed for what you're talking about? So tell me even if, I did comeback with you how are you going to teach me 10 years worth of teaching in such a short amount of time?"

Minato and Kushina were lost for words. They never taught their son anything while he was still living with them only teaching their daughter instead. They only had a short amount of time to get ready to fight the Akatsuki less then a year if their lucky. How could they train their son to become a ninja with the skills needed to beat them?

"My rides leaving," Naruto said closing his book and walk off to catch the boat that was about to sail off.

"Brother you're not even going to try?" Nanato ask.

"Why should, I try when, I just don't care what happens to the Element Countries or any of you," Naruto said coldly to her. "They thought you were the hero that would save them. Too bad it was me who should have been seen as the hero. But, I'm no hero. Not anymore, I'm just a trader who needs to get to the next trade post before they sell out fish oil that is selling well in Doncart."

Minato watch as his son step onto the boat as it began sailing down the river. Kushina was crying seeing how far it came to this. And Nanato saw that her brother no longer wanted to be apart of their family. Leaving them to face the upcoming battle without the hero who would be able to make all the difference. All they got now was her the hero that wasn't the hero.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Anyone know of any fics where Naruto's parents comeback to the village only for Naruto to hate them?

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The New Evil –

Minato sat in the room of the inn where he and Kushina are staying at with their daughter, Nanato after their failed meeting with their son, Naruto. It was ironic that for so many years he had thought that by training, Nanato to be able to use the power of the fox demon would save the Element Countries after he first heard of the Toad's prophecy that a child born from two great ninjas would save the countries. He thought he made the right choice by choosing one of his children over the other. He allowed the villagers to beat his son and go unpunished for so long because he thought his son would forgive them. But he didn't he ran away from the village at the age of ten. His daughter took it hard as she knows its because of her that he ran away. His daughter became a shell of what she use to be. He and Kushina had to push her to train and study. Even then her power and skill had only grown a bit, but after she had unlocked the power of the fox it became another story. She's unskilled when it comes to using jutsus or ninja skills but makes up for that with raw power, labeling her as unskilled but strong with many. (1)

Then he found out that the prophecy meant his other child his son, Naruto. The power that was needed for the prophecy to be fulfilled was that of the soul of the fox. It took two years of tracking down any bit of information or rumors to finally track Naruto down. But he didn't want to be the hero or be apart of a family that had forgotten he was even there till the day he ran away. And he's also right there's no way they would be able to train him to be able to be a ninja in such a short amount of time.

"Naruto's right even if we did bring him back with us. How can we train him to be able to fight like us?" Minato said.

"We got to try. We got to try to earn his forgiveness," Kushina said. "He's the one that can save the Element Countries."

"But how can we get him to even listen to us? We never listen to him when he was still with us. And the only way that Naruto could ever be ready to fight the Akatsuki is by going through training from Hell," Nanato said.

"But that only works when the one going through the training wants to go through it. Naruto wouldn't go through that kind of training to save us. And that kind of training only truly works at a young age when it's easier for muscle memory to happen, to the point that a person can do jutsus or react without even thinking. Not to mention people who go through that kind of training either die or go crazy from it, with only a handful who survive in both mind and body. Naruto needs to be willing to fight and have the stable mind for the prophecy to be fulfilled," Minato explains. (1)

"But brother doesn't care enough to fulfill it," Nanato said. "It's up to me to save the Element Countries."

"We might be able to beat the Akatsuki," Kushina said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"We can only hope so," Minato said.

!

Elsewhere -

Pain was the only member of the Akatsuki that was still alive. Strange warriors some don't even look humans, a large red fur beastman, a fish man and one that looks like a crab to name a few. They carried advance weapons that none of the Akatsuki members had even seen before or had anything to defend against. And the strange jutsus that they used were so powerful and they didn't used any hand signs they just shot out beams of energy that cut them down.

"I think, I prove my point. You and your group could have work for me but you had to refuse my offer. At least, I'll get the tail beast you have gathered," the leader of the strange group of warriors said to Pain.

"Who are you?" Pain ask knowing that the end is near.

"I'm Skeletor overlord of evil," the blue skinned man said removing his hood showing his face that's nothing but a skull. Pain eyes widen as Skeletor blasted him with his staff, ending his life. (2)

!

Author's Notes

1 – There's a reason why it's called training from hell. You either survive it to become a warrior that's best of the best. Or you die or go crazy from it. Not to mention that afterwards when the battle is over that the person who went through the training wouldn't be able to handle living a normal life. Depending on the training that is and how they were train.

2 - The idea came to me to use my old crossover idea.

!


	3. The Price

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Price –

In a small town of Kells a small building stood in the market place. It was brought from the old owner by a young man who wanted to start his own trade post. The trader went to far off villages or outposts away from the usually trade routes, where he was able to yield easy profits. He traded with the poorer settlements, which had like cheap spices and food that sells for premier prices in the richer villages. Over the years he was able to make himself a pretty well known trader. Running a business by himself was okay when he first started but over time he needed to hire some help. His workers were a rag tag bunch but they all work together well and he came to think of them as his family.

Molly the book keeper for the trade post making sure they had everything that they needed before going off to another trade post, along with making sure they're shipping something as well. Driving an empty wagon meant they're losing money on the trip. She had white hair and red eyes. She always dress in a baggy set of clothes. Gray shorts, white shirts and a long dark blue overcoat that look way too big for her that almost reach the ground. She had a large pocket watch around her neck. She was always hopping around looking at stuff and writing down in her note book she kept in her overcoat. Molly is the one who looks after the shop when Naruto is away from

She is helped by a boy about eleven years old with short purple hair and brown eye. Nellow is born and raised in Kells, he went and got a job helping with taking care of the shop. He along with the twins Myan and Dyan who are a year older then Nellow. It's hard to tell them apart as they like to dress the same but Myan likes to wear blue while Dyan likes to wear red. They stock the selves and keep the back room in order, making sure that everything is easy to find.

The one who sells the trade goods to customers or other traders is Mack. A middle aged, overweight man who always wears a hat to hide the fact that he has a nest egg bald spot. He use to be a owner of his own store before he lost everything thanks to a fire. He wondered around a broken man till he came to Kells where Naruto hired him to sell the exports and buy the things that are brought in by the towns people or travelers. Naruto knows that there's always a buyer for just about anything, which is why his trade post will buy, sell, or trade just about anything.

He also has a group of former soldiers from a country that lost their pointless war, which their side started. They managed to escape from the chaos of their destroyed country, then wondering around till they came to Kells. Naruto hired them because of their former line of work could look after themselves on long trips with valuable cargo. Naruto having never really learned how to fight used them to guard him and his goods for large shipments. They kept bandits from stealing the wagon when they ride through less safe roads.

Oreldo a handsome young ex-soldier who fancies himself a ladies' man. He is very clever, resourceful and an expert at picking locks. Then there's Machs who graduated as one of the top students of the academy, the slight, bespectacled Machs provides the voice of reason and caution when out in the field. Then Randel Oland despite his impressive stature (well over seven feet tall), and a body riddled with scars, Randel's nature most of the time is kindhearted and ingenuous. Finally Lili Stecchin who acts as a aide and is also responsible for taking care of Mercury the dog member of the unit.

The former commander, Alice L. Malvin a inexperienced soldier of noble origin but showed much promise in her training. Alice is hot-tempered and reckless demeanor tends to sometimes put her and her subordinates in danger. She has a strong sense of duty and justice and tries to live up to her family's military traditions, contrary to her father and sisters' belief that she must assume a more feminine behavior. Alice's weapon of choice is a short-sword with her family crest engraved on it, but in some occasions she shows her true skills in battle when brandishing her special weapon, a long double-bladed cavalry sword called Mahne. Another curious trait of hers is that sometimes she feels chills on her neck when something very good or very bad is about to happen.

They all lost their families to the war and once their side lost, there was nothing for them. Alice pulled her unit together after their country fell leading them to safety. The enemy forces in a act of revenge rounded up the ex-soldiers still in the country and their families, putting all of them to the sword. Naruto found them in one of the big cities looking for work, he hired them to protect his cargo. From there he hire them to work full time for him after seeing how well they could take care of things.

Naruto sat at his work desk in his office reading through the reports of the latest trade deals and what's selling in what place or what's not. Knowing the different rates of which trade post are selling or buying is what any good trader needs to know if they would survive in the trade world. The news coming from the Eastern lands of a overlord suddenly appearing and taking over the land of Red Beans which is sights on the rest of the Element Countries. It's causing a market fluctuation as traders are wary of traveling through the Element Countries with an overlord trying to take over.

"But of course, I can make money by supplying them with weapons and armor. With supplies in short supply, I'll be able to sell my wares at a much higher price," Naruto said to himself.

"Hey Naruto there's a man here to see you. He says he's your godfather," Lili said poking her head into his office.

"Send him in," Naruto said knowing that this day would come after his parents and his sisters failed to bring him home a year ago.

"It's nice to see you again," Jiraiya said as he sat himself down in front of Naruto's desk. "You really brought yourself up in the world."

"No thanks to any of you since you and Tsuande cared more for my sister then me. I had to grow up when she still acted as a child," Naruto said coldly to Jiraiya. "I'm busy so get to the point why you came here."

"It's your sister, she's dying," Jiraiya said.

"You have my interest," Naruto said.

"After Skeletor took over the Land of Red Beans the Toad's gave us the weapon that could beat him. A sword that has untold power sealed inside of it, that turns anyone who can wield it into a all but unstoppable warrior. Nanato has been using it to beat back Skeletor's forces but at a high price. The sword can only be used safely by the one who has the soul of a tail beast. Nanato using the fox's power can use it but the damage that it does to her body is always high. Tsuande is doing what she can to heal her but with Skeletor always attacking… sooner or later her body will give out. You're the only one who can use the sword without it harming you," Jiraiya explained. (1)

"What's your point?" Naruto ask. "You're expecting me to head off and take the sword from my sister. Using it to defeat Skeletor and his minions like a hero from one of those stories?"

"Naruto don't you care about your home? Anything you want will be yours to have," Jiraiya said as Minato told him he'll be willing to give anything to get his son back.

"It was never my home. This place is the first place that, I felt is my home. The people, I work with are closer to me then any of you. I won't just leave just to fight for a place, that I have no love for or the people in it. And don't give me that I'll be just like them. This isn't some children's book. I will be just like you and the rest of the village. I won't care what has happen to you till it's too late to do anything about it. I will hear the news of the Leaf Village being burnt to the ground and the only thing, I will feel is sadness that, I never knew what it was like having a family that loves me," Naruto stated.

"Is that what you want?" Jiraiya ask as he remembers that, Naruto always stared with a look of want in his eyes whenever he was left alone as he and the others fuss over his sister.

"That's all, I ever wanted. A family that loved me," Naruto said before his face harden. "But that's in the past, I'm just too old now to have what, I wanted when, I was younger."

"Naruto please we can be the family that you always wanted," Jiraiya said.

"No it be only because you have to not because you wanted to. I do not want false love or something that is a lie," Naruto said.

"We'll pay you to have your services," Jiraiya said.

"It be a steep price," Naruto said as like any trader knows, if you have something that someone else needs badly you can ask just about anything.

"I'll get in touch with the village and tell them your price," Jiraiya said.

"Here's my price," Naruto said slipping a piece of paper to Jiraiya.

Taking one look at the paper made Jiraiya gasp. "You can't ask for this, there's no way we'll be able to pay it."

"I'm going to be putting my life on the line for a village that, I have no love for. Not to mention that, I don't know how to fight. I will need to be train first that will take me away from my business making me lose money. While, I know Molly and the others can take care of things while, I'm away. I'll still lose money because I'm not here to make deals with people who are use to dealing with me. Time is money and, I'll lose a lot of time traveling to the Leaf Village not to mention the training that, I will need to go through before, I can even fight. I'm only going to do this, only if there's a big payday for me at the end," Naruto explains.

"Naruto what happen to you?" Jiraiya ask looking at the man he didn't even know.

"Simple you and the others never love me or care enough to ever get to know me," Naruto said. "I am, what, I am. And you and the other are the reason why, I am this way."

"I'll get in touch with the village and tell them what you're asking for," Jiraiya said leaving the room and the man that he never even cared enough to care about till it was too late to do anything about it.

!

Author's Notes

1 – There's always a price to be paid for anything that makes you super. Unless cursed with awesomeness.

!


	4. Cost of War

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cost of War –

Naruto sat in the back room with the rest of his staff. Molly the bookkeeper, Nellow, Myan and Dyan the stockers, Mark the old merchant, and the ex-soldiers, Oreldo, Machs, Randel, Lili, Alice, and the dog Mercury. He had just explained of what had happen between him and his godfather. And about the deal he gave to his old village if they wanted his help.

"You do know that kind of money is more then most of the annual budget for most countries right?" Alice ask.

"They either pay me that much or they can just fight their own battle," Naruto said. "There is also the problem of me not having any real fighting skills. They actually expect me to rise up and stand firm in the face of Skeletor and his minions, without any fighting skills what so ever."

"You handle yourself well when we got attack by those bandits," Oreldo said.

"All, I did was stab them from behind while you guys were fighting them," Naruto said remembering how during the attack he hid himself while the soldiers fought off the bandits, giving them a hand by stabbing the bandits necks from behind. Using the hidden blade he had gotten from one of his trade deals. It consisted of a retractable blade, in conjunction with a bracer, which could be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. (1)

"Plus it's not like they're going to just let you sneak up on them," Machs said.

"With that kind of money we'll be able to expand," Mark pointed out.

"And Skeletor has to be stop," Nellow said.

"He's causing many bad things to happen since he showed up," Dyan said.

"In the country of the northern forest, darkness swallowed the sky and the people have been driven to poverty," Myan adds.

"He didn't cause that. Their mindless efforts to produce charcoal simply led to heavy pollution and self-destruction," Lili pointed out.

"But he still needs to be stop," Randle said not wanting his new home to have war step foot on it.

"The leaders of the Western Countries are already on the case. The western lands began experiencing the economy boom since they started aiding in stopping Skeletor from taking over anymore of the Element Countries. Simply put the human kingdoms united and formed an alliance for the war against the strange creatures under his command. As a result, wealthier countries donated food to poor countries and countries with advanced medical or agricultural technology led innovations in other nations. It's nothing to be proud of, since they couldn't do something so simple before quarreling with Skeletor," Molly explains.

"We're having a boom?" Mack ask.

"Yes the Western Countries are having a economy boom because of the war with Skeletor. The flow of goods in the markets. Food, clothing, and everything from daily appliances to weapons, metals, and wood. In a war, everything is mass consumed. The Element Countries that are located at the front line of the war between Skeletor and the Hidden Villages, goods are constantly flowing in from the Western lands," Naruto said.

"I know that," Alice said remembering how much money was being made in her old country before they lost the war.

"Our side lost the war but the winning country is going through tough times. The factories that use to make the tools of war are laying off lots of its workers, leading to many losing everything. And the soldiers who survive many of them don't know anything but how to swing a sword. Since there's a food shortage many are now dying off," Machs said who keeps an eye out on news from the old homeland.

"Where does the money come from?" Nellow ask wondering where the Element Countries are getting the money to pay for the supplies.

"The money originates from the wartime funding established by the Western land crisis assembly. All the countries around here are sending wartime funds to the Element Lands. The various countries in the Western lands are using that money to sell their goods. They are simply sending allowances so that others can purchase their goods," Naruto explains.

"What does that mean?" Myan ask as she and her sisters are puzzled by what he said.

"Um… basically…," Molly said thinking how to explain it. "Piling up fortunes can make you rich, but it does not grant you abundance. By sending money for purchases, they establish a thick flow of money and goods, which is what we call abundance."

"There's also the fact that as long as the Hidden Villages can hold out fighting Skeletor then the countries around here won't have to fight him," Naruto said. "Either way, I would have nothing to do with it unless of course they pay my price."

!

The Leaf Village -

Minato had just read the message that Jiraiya sent with the price that Naruto wanted for his help. The people with him in the room are the heads of the clans of the village. The price that his son wanted for his aid in the war against Skeletor. (2)

"We can't pay that much. It will ruin us," a elder said.

"It's either that or lose the war," Minato quickly said. "My daughter is the only thing that has been holding Skeletor and his forces back. Each time that she uses the sword it tears more of her insides. Tsuande and the other doctors have been taxing themselves just to keep her body together. Naruto is the only one who will be able to handle the power of the sword. Or do any of you try your luck in wielding the sword?"

"You already know what happen to everyone who has tried," Hinata's father said.

"We have no one but ourselves to blame in what has happen here. If you people would have seen my son as more then the fox. Or that, I would have been a better father then we wouldn't have to pay two years worth of income to have him to fight for us," Minato said. "And we will pay or we will lose the war."

"Skeletor now knows the effects of the sword on your daughter. He will press harder now," Sarutobi said.

"I'm going to send my son the down payment on the contract," Minato said knowing how hard it will be on the village to lose that much money. He also wants to make things right with his son. "But hopefully it will be worth it."

!

In the Namikaze home -

"You can't continue on like this," Kushina said sitting next to her daughter's bed. Nanato's body is heavily wrap in bandages with IV's plug into her. Her room looks more like a medical room now with how hard she presses herself.

"I have to," Nanato said grasping for breath. "If, I can beat Skeletor then brother won't ever have to risk himself for this village. If, I can get use to the power then, I can be the one who has to bare the pain. It's the only way, I can make things right for my brother."

"He's coming back wait and see. We can be a family for real this time," Kushina said can't standing to see her daughter destroying herself like this.

"No it won't work. He just doesn't want us anymore," Nanato said. "I will be the one who will give up everything, so he doesn't have to give up his life for people who never cared for him."

"Why couldn't, I have been a better mother to both of you," Kushina said. Having one child all but crippled for life and the other who doesn't want anything to do with them… it wasn't she wanted when she was carrying them inside of her.

"You wouldn't. If it was the other way, I would be in brothers place and he be in mine," Nanato said coldly. And Kushina knew that if it was the other way around she would do the same thing all over again.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The blade of Assassin's Creed.

2 - Skeletor is from the newer show. Where he's a monster who doesn't care about his own minions. The comics showed how much of a monster he is that the cartoon couldn't show.

!


	5. Start of War

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Start of War –

Naruto sat in his office with the team that Minato sent with the down payment for his services. The money is there in full but it isn't what he had asked for. The metal chest did hold the full amount for his services but they paid in the Element currency of Ryo which has a much lower face value in the Western lands. With Skeletor taking over the face value of the Ryo has become devalued. He learned that from the markets as the traders using the Ryo found that they needed to use more as the merchants have started not taking the Ryo on its face value anymore.

With the advent of double entry bookkeeping, which allowed bankers to keep track of their clients deposits and withdrawals, and the proliferation of many different types of currency into the pool of circulation, banks became an essential part of life of a trader. Which is where he learns which currency has the most value and which aren't. And the Ryo isn't that much value outside the Element Countries, especially with the war going on with no clear sight of when it will end, or which side would win.

"This Ryo isn't as valuable here as it is back in the Element Countries. I need something else as payment," Naruto said.

"It's 50,000 Ryo we have for you," Ino said to her old classmate.

"Which isn't worth that much," Naruto said.

"You agreed on 50,000 Ryo," Shikamaru said.

"You can buy a lot with that kind of cash," Choji adds.

"Not here you can't. It will cost 10 Ryo to equal one Gil here," Naruto said to the three. "So you can see that what you brought me is much less then, I asked for. I did explained that, I wanted the down payment to be in Gil not Ryo."

"We couldn't get that together in time," Ino said as the money troubles back in the village had hit everyone hard.

"Then the deals off then," Naruto said to their shock faces. "I am not about to sacrifice my life for anything less then the payment that, I want from you people. Unless you three have something that will pay the full sum of my down payment on you. You three should just head back to the Lead Village and get the right money this time."

"Isn't there anything else we can offer you?" Shikamaru ask as Minato had figured that something like this might happen so told them to do what it takes to pay Naruto's bill.

"Each of you give me a scroll containing one of your families jutsu's that, I'll be able to sell," Naruto said bluntly.

"What?" the three said at once.

"It's either that or go back to the Leaf to get the money. But of course the time it will take to go back and then comeback here might give Skeletor the time he needs to gain the edge that he needs to win. My sister after all from what, I heard is slowly destroying her body because she isn't the one who should be using that sword. If, I don't take it from her soon she will die and Skeletor will be able to take over without any trouble," Naruto explains.

"Come on Naruto," Choji shouted out. "We were your friends."

"Friends? What friends?" Naruto ask.

"We were friends when you were still living in the village," Ino said.

"You people only got close to me so that you could get close to my sister. You guys never tried to get to know me or help me when, I needed help. You guys were too busy trying to get good with my sister after using me as a stepping stone," Naruto pointed out to them. "You three either give me one of your family jutsus or you have to go back empty handed."

"Here," Shikamaru said as he thought that something like this would happen and had his teammates bring a scroll with their family jutsu on it. He and his teammates gave, Naruto a scroll each containing one of their families guarded jutsus.

"Good," Naruto said opening each scroll and look over the jutsu on it. "Yes these will get me a pretty coin once, I find the right buyer for them. Not much since they're not that good of jutsus but will cover my down payment."

"Hey," Ino snaps.

"What you think, I'm going to treat anyone from the Leaf Village with any kind of respect? No, I'm going to treat you all as you treated me and you're going to have to take it. Or do you guys have another weapon that can only be used by a certain person with the power to deal with Skeletor?" Naruto ask them.

"Things have change in the village since you have been away," Shikamaru said. "Once you get back the village will treat you as a hero."

"And, I'm going to take whatever, I want and treat you people like junk because, I can," Naruto said plainly to them.

"You hate us that much don't you?" Choji ask.

"You have to ask?" Naruto said. "Besides this isn't a kid story where, I forgive the village that made my life hell. No, I will save your village but, I won't save you people like a hero in a story would."

"What do you mean?" Ino ask.

"If a group of Leaf villager were being used as a human shield, I will just kill them as well," Naruto said. "Besides why in the world should, I care about killing bystanders when, I just don't care about them anyways? If more then half the people in the Leaf are dead by the time of the war is over, I can live with it."

The three Leaf nins were horrified at what he just said. They knew that Naruto hated the Leaf, they couldn't blame him for it but they didn't know how much till now. He would willing kill any Leaf nin if they stood in his way. And there's nothing that they could do about it, it's too late to ask for forgiveness and much too late to ask to make things right. (1)

"Also, I want to know about Skeletor? Naruto said.

"He and his mountain suddenly appeared out of nowhere. From what we managed to gather he and his minions were teleported to our world after something went wrong with a machine that was using a power stone of some kind. They're using strange machines that can fly and trains that don't need rails. The firepower of their war machines make them almost unstoppable, the range and power they have caused us to fight them by using our heads. The foot soldiers they're using are little more then mindless clones. From the bodies we gathered they're a mix of metal and flesh, but are much stronger then we are. They're minimally trained, the real danger comes from their numbers, and their ability to carry out orders without being able to tell right from wrong. Skeletor could have just overwhelmed us in sheer numbers of those Footsoldiers But since he doesn't want to rule over an empty land, he's forced to fight in a way that gives us a chance. But even then we're losing too many nins and we can't replace them as fast as the Footsoldiers can. The schools are sending out as many nins as they can, the schools have lowered the bar but we're still don't have that many new nins to replace the ones we're losing. You sister with the power sword is the only reason why we have been able to hold out as long as we have. She's been careful not to use too much power to hurt her or get anyone on our side in the blast zone. But Skeletor knows what damage it's doing to her and has been pressing his attacks, making her wear herself out," Shikamaru explains.

"That's good to know," Naruto said as he knows learning all you can before you commit yourself to it. It's the first thing he learned in the trader business. "Are business is done for now. I'll be leaving with you tomorrow morning. I still have some arrangements to make before, I can go."

"What but we need to go before, Skeletor attacks again," Ino said.

"And, I have to make sure my business doesn't go under while, I'm away," Naruto said. "And plus there's still some trade goods that, I must get before, I go. I am a trader after all and getting my name out in the East will be good for business."

"You just care about money don't you," Choji said.

"And, I care about what you Leaf nins think about me why?" Naruto ask.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said to his teammates seeing that Naruto truly doesn't care about anyone from the Leaf. He's only helping them because they're paying him and nothing else.

!

In the warehouse connected to the main building the next day -

The large wagon was being loaded up with supplies and trade goods. The wagon would need to be drawn by four horses for the heavy load, combine with the weight of the five soldiers that would be coming along. With the war going on the trade goods that would be in the greatest demand would be the basic goods of food, medicine and tools. As everything would be in short supply thanks to the war and most of the goods are going to the soldiers fighting. While the ones who can't fight are getting just enough to keep them alive.

Currently Molly is showing Naruto a new plant that came across the sea. The farmers who had started growing the new plants found there's a big market for it. As the plant is easier to grow then rice which needed to have a paddy to grow.

"Well corn is tasty but you're sure it will be a good seller?" Mack ask handing a bag of corn seeds to the twins Dyan and Myan who are helping to load the wagon.

"What do you mean the corn will be a big seller in the Element Countries. Since corn yields more grain then wheat or rye or rice, and they do need all the food that they can get. It's greatest advantage is that it can grow even with very little water. In fact, too much water can hinder its growth. Of course it needs to receive some water in order to grow. Also, it requires a temperature of 30'C for the seeds to germinate. For the farmers in the old Element lands, corn is a new plant for them and they need a totally different perspective from the way wheat is grown. Corn is a crop that is suitable for barren lands that have been considered infertile up to now. Which means the Land of Wind with it's deserts and badlands would be able to grow these crops. Once it fully ripen, it can be grind the dried up grains into powder. The powder carries a faint, sweet and savory flavor, that can be made into bread. It can also be eaten as it is just by roasting it or boiling it. And thanks to the dehydration process, it is exceptionally well suited for storage and preservation. Even as livestock feed, you can expect a much greater effectiveness that of barley or turnip. Furthermore although it would be small in quantity, it is possible to extract oil from the corn. And this oil can be obtained at the same time as flour during the grinding process," Molly ranted.

"And don't forget that corn is still a new plant that only has been introduce a few months ago. I was lucky enough to buy a bag of corn seeds. I'll be able to sell them for big bucks," Naruto said.

"Are you're sure you have everything you need to fight?" Nellow ask.

"Well once, I have the power sword, I'll just use brute strength and using my head to fight. Besides, I will have a weapon that's powerful enough to beat a army. My sister can't use it to its full power without it killing her. But since, I can all, I have to do is use sheer brute power to win," Naruto said.

"Don't get full of yourself. Just because you have the power unless you know how to use it someone with the skills can still beat you," Alice said.

"Unless of course my power is way too high for anyone to beat me," Naruto said.

"That's true," Oreldo said. "Remember that hulking soldier that just power through our lines. Even general Dan the most skillful sword master couldn't win against him. He just couldn't match that soldier's blows."

"From what, I have learned my sister has been holding back because it will kill her and she doesn't want anyone on her side to get hurt. I on the other hand once, I start using the swords power won't be holding back anything. Alice you and the others make sure you're not anywhere near me when, I start fighting," Naruto explains. (2)

"Right," Alice said knowing that in battle a soldier with that kind of power always had to be careful not to hurt anyone on their side.

""I'm going to show the Leaf what kind of man, I am in dealing with people, I hate," Naruto said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I know what you're thinking Naruto being an ass. But I'm going against the grain here. Instead of doing the same old story where the hero who was mistreated by the place he grew up in, comes back and save it. This is a family unfriendly Aesop where the message is that if you mistreat someone all their lives don't expect them to be all noble and help you out when you need their help! It's like telling a child that they're special, when it's just a big fat lie. Not everyone is special, and that if everyone were special, in reality no one would be. This is all so true as only a few people are special, but is rarely heard in films, tv shows, comics, mangas and some videogames aimed for young kids.

2 - Once Naruto has the power sword he's going to be unskilled but strong. He's going to be a DBZ level fighter, which means he's going to have Superman level strength and toughness. He be able to shoot beams of energy that can easily destroy buildings. He doesn't have the skills to do anything more then destroy. But since he's only fighting to do a job he really doesn't care if any Leaf nins get caught in the line of fire. His only goal is to do the job he's been given to him and willing to do anything to do it. So this is a word of god here, Naruto won't be a super skillful nin but a powerful Superman type who doesn't hold back because he's scared to kill someone. The only weakness once Naruto gets the sword that if he doesn't have the sword near him he turn back to normal. He also can be killed in his transform state but it be like killing Superman the hard way without using the glowing green rock. It's hard but it can be done, Doomsday proved that.

!


	6. Home Coming

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Home Coming –

"Well it's been a long journey but we're almost there," Naruto said driving the team of four horses. He could make out the wall around the village down the road now.

"It would have been sooner if you didn't stop at every village and trade post," Ino said.

"It lightened the wagon and, I am a trader after all. I have to learn what to expect about what's selling and what's being brought," Naruto answers.

"And we have to enjoy ourselves before we step into the frying pan," Oreldo said having enjoy talking with those women at the villages they stayed at.

"We also pick up some good Intel," Machs adds.

"And while that was happening who knows what was happening back at the village," Choji said.

"Like, I care fatty," Naruto said causing Choji to glare at him.

"No don't," Shikamaru said as Naruto has been doing this to them ever since they started heading back to the village. "You know what will happen."

"If, I'm or my people are attack for any reason by you Leaf nins or even think you're behind it, I can break the contract at anytime," Naruto said.

"That's the boss for you," Lili said.

"Quite, I feel something," Alice said as she felt a chill go down her neck.

"What do you mean?" Ino ask seeing everyone in Naruto's group tense up.

"When Alice gets a chill, it means either something good or bad is going to happen," Randel explain, getting his great sword ready.

"Interesting power you have there," said a man appearing out of nowhere on the moving cart.

He's a big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and green pants. He wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him. All three of the Leaf nins knew who he was the moment they saw him.

"Butcher it's been awhile," Naruto greeted him as he continued to drive the horses.

"I had to see the young man who, I help out when he was still a boy turned out," Butcher said.

"Help?" Shikamaru ask as his two teammates are frozen where they are.

"Yes how you think he managed to fend for himself all of this time? I found him with the dream of becoming a trader with no real idea how to begin. So, I helped him out a bit before sending him off," Butcher said.

"He taught me the basic of the merchant trade and showed me a couple of tricks," Naruto said.

"After all, I'm a merchant myself," Butcher said. (1)

"In blood," Shikamaru said.

"Same thing," Butcher said.

"Are you here to kill me?" Naruto ask.

"If, I was hired to kill you, I would have done it already," Butcher answers. "Skeletor is making my front business hard. So, I decided to hire myself out to fight him."

"Sorry but the Leaf village is paying me two years worth of annually income," Naruto said.

"Two years worth," Butcher said laughing. "That's rich. The son of my rival has to be paid to save the village that drove him away."

"Are you going to help in the fight against Skeletor?" Shikamaru ask.

"Only when it suits me," Butcher said disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Good to see him again," Naruto said to the shock of the three leaf nins.

"Good! You have any idea who he is?" Ino shouted out.

"He's the one who took me in for a year to train me in the skills of being a merchant and taught me how to survive on my own," Naruto answers.

"He is also a killer," Choji said as the tales he heard his parents tell about him told him what kind of person he is.

"He's also the closest thing, I ever had to having a parent figure," Naruto said to the utter shock of the leaf nins.

!

Leaf Village -

Naruto couldn't help but see how much the village has changed since he's been here last. Mostly the signs of battle, from the raids from Skeletor forces. He was greeted by the nins standing guard and lead to his clan's home. The leaf nins had took off to give their report to his father.

"So this is where you came from," Alice said looking over the village.

"I heard that the Element countries are behind the times but this place is backwatered," Oreldo said.

"That's one reason why, I don't want to be here. It was a dump back then too," Naruto said.

"I haven't seen a single car since we came here," Machs said.

"Well unlike your country there's no factories to make them and it's too costly to ship over, let alone finding someone who knows how to make repairs on it," Naruto said.

"Most of the cars are either used for the army for transport and for those who can afford them," Lili said. "You should invest in getting a truck when they become more affordable."

"Well after this and the big payday at the end. We can see," Naruto said. He had listen to the stories of the soldier's war days and was very interested in the cargo trucks both sides used for supplies and transport. With a truck he'll be able to trade more, and travel faster.

Naruto drove the horses into the inner wall of his clan's home. He saw both his parents there to greet him. He dismiss them and got off the wagon, helping his friends to unload the wagon.

"Welcome home son," Kushina greeted him.

"Just tell me where, I can put the cargo," Naruto said.

"Naruto please, we want to make things better between us," Minato said.

"That ship had sailed off long ago," Naruto said. "I'm only here to do the job, I was paid to do and that's all. After that, I'm leaving from this place."

Kushina was about to say something, when her husband stop her.

"Give him time," Minato said still hoping there's a way to make their son see them as a family.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Butcher is a butcher by trade and runs his own inn. So he has picked up skills in being a merchant.

2 - Cars are around in Naruto's world of my fic. But they're rare and the cost alone for the upkeep and repair is costly. It's like how cars use to be before they were mass produce. Where you had to have someone who knows how to repair the car on staff just to have one.

!


	7. Welcome Home

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Welcome Home –

Naruto step into the room reserved for the heads of the clan he use to be apart of. He and his friends had just finish unloading their cart and putting the horses to the stable. The servants of the manor escorted the soldiers to their rooms while he waved away the servants away as he knows where to go. Inside he saw both his father and mother waiting for him. Next to them being aided by two nurses, was his sister. He saw that what he has heard of the damaging effects done to her by the sword, wasn't made up. He had to admit she's a mess, her body is wrap in bandages which looks like the only thing holding her together. IV's and a oxygen mask showed how badly the effects of using the sword had on her. He has seen people in bad shape but he's surprise how his sister managed to survive this long.

"I see that the sword can only be safety used by me is correct," Naruto said.

"Yes brother, I held out as long as, I could. So you wouldn't have to fight," Nanato gasp as the nurses check her medical equipment.

"So where's the sword?" Naruto ask.

"Here son," Minato said handing a unsheathed sword. The blade is single edged and curved a bit more than a regular katana. It's also colored a golden tan color, much different from the usual swords. The end point is different as well. The end point is cut in a slanted way, giving the sword an odd look to it. If you held the sword parallel to the ground with the sharp edge pointed towards the ground the end point sticks out at the top. From about halfway up the blade the blade would widen making the top half larger. The added girth gives more power to its slashes. The blade is also a bit thinner than a regular katana and a tiny bit more curved, but the main design is still a katana. The thinner blade actually made it more aerodynamic. Overall it emphasized speed and efficiency as its thinner shape would cut through the air faster and the end point would inflict more damage than a regular katana would. The curve also reduces the tension that goes through the sword and also through the wielder's hand when it strikes your opponent even more than usual katanas.

"This is it?" Naruto said as he take the sword. He swung it around getting a feel for it. "So how does it work?"

"You have to force your chakra into the blade and the power within will pour into you," Nanato said.

"Wait you mean that I have to use chakra to be able to use it?" Naruto ask before letting out a mocking laugh. "I have to be able to use chakra to use the sword?"

"Yes son you do," Kushina said.

"How the hell am, I suppose to use this when I can't even use it," Naruto ask shocking everyone.

"What you mean it's just basic chakra control," Minato said.

"And as you're forgetting that because of the teachers at ninja school not even trying to teach me but fail me. That, I never learned how to use chakra," Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Son just try to…," Kushina began but was cut off by Naruto.

"What you're expecting that, I would somehow be able to use chakra right off the bat? That in the heat of battle that, I would be able to use the sword? That when my life is in danger that something within me would click and my inner power would just come out just like something out of a story? This is real life and that doesn't happen!" Naruto said. (1)

"Didn't you learn that from Butcher?" Kushina ask. She's still shock that killer had trained her son before he left for the western lands. She and her husband had learned about it from the squad that had escorted her son's party to the village. She had hope that being with his old friends would had open him up. But to her horror she found out that Naruto never saw them as friends as they only became his friends to be near Nanato. She told them they're be leading front line attacks since they lied to her about being her son's friends.

"He taught me the merchant trade. Not, I repeat not the ninja trade. Since unlike here the western lands use armies not small squads of ninjas," Naruto said.

"Me and your mother can train you," Minato said.

"No, I need someone who, I can trust and to get it done fast," Naruto said. "By that, I don't mean training but cheating. I just need to be able to hardness a bit of chakra to get it to work."

"You can't just do that," Kushina said.

"Why not because doing show would make a mockery of the ninja way. That instead of doing it like everyone else, I go and cheat. Well that's what needs to happen, because there's no way, I'm putting myself through training from hell to do so. Besides you really think that Skeletor will wait for the training to be over before attacking? And from what, I see, Nanato isn't in any shape in using the sword again," Naruto said. (2)

"But son there is a way but for the one who makes the seal. There's a great cost for the user. The reason it's forbidden is that the one who unlocks the chakra from another is drain of some of their life force. It takes months for the person to recover and some who repeatedly used it became too weak to use any chakra for life," Minato said.

"Good then you do it," Naruto said eyeing him. "Or you're only willing to sacrifice when it's not your life?"

"We do it together," Kushina said to her husband. "Together it won't drain one person that much."

"But it will still leave us weaken when we're need to be strong," Minato said.

"I can always just leave and return the money," Naruto said.

"I'll do it," Nanato said causing her parents to take a sharp intake of air.

"You can't, you're already barely holding together," Minato said.

"You'll die for sure," Kushina adds.

"It's the least, I can do for my brother. He's only like this because you two choose to love only me and me alone. I'm the one who has been raised to be the hero. Giving my life so the true hero be able to do what he's here for, is the right thing to do. Which you two have proven you're not able to do," Nanato said shaming her parents.

"You're wrong about one thing Nanato," Naruto said. "I'm not a hero. I'm not the story book hero who will forgive those who have wrong them. I'm not one who will give up my life to save people, I don't care about. I'm not a hero who will give up everything to save a place that isn't even my home. I'm not the hero you want or need. I'm just here to do what, I have been paid to do." (3)

"We'll get everything ready. Tomorrow everything will be ready," Minato said as he sees there's no point in trying to talk his son out of this. He had wanted to spend time training with him to get to know him. Because once he and Kushina had tried to think of what their son likes and dislikes. They slowly realized that since the day he was born to when he ran away from home. That they knew nothing about him.

"Son before that we would like you to stay with us so we can talk," Kushina said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Naruto said taking his leave.

"Please there's so much to talk about. We have so much to catch up on," Kushina said.

"Why bother?" Naruto ask.

"Because we're your family," Minato said.

"No you're not," Naruto said leaving the room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Throwing someone right into something and expecting them to be able to be able to do it right off the bat, doesn't work like it does in fiction. Especially when said person has the only weapon or power that is their last hope to defeat whatever danger their facing. It be like throwing someone to ski down a slope that only extreme skiers with years of experience have a hope of surviving. And I don't mean the slopes you find at resorts but the ones that you need a air lift to get to and have a parachute when you ski off the mountain. And said person has never skied or sky drive before. There's no way said person would be able to handle that. So Naruto can't just be thrown into battle and he'll be able to fight. Because fighting with melee weapons is completely different from using firearms as you have to know how to use a melee weapon not just pick up a gun point and pull the trigger. And fighting against warriors who are train killers. The only time when you do something like that is when there's no choice left with the enemy right at the front gate. Not when you still have some time left.

2 - 'Don't work harder. Work smarter.' If there's an easier way to do something important you take the easy one. Doing it the right way isn't always the best especially when you're running out of time.

3 - There will never be a picture prefect hero. Only in story books that isn't base on anything close to real life will have a picture prefect hero. Because everyone has a different view of what a prefect hero is. And the strain of living that kind of life is the reason why Metroman fake his own death in Megamind. Because he has been living his life as everyone expects him to, rather then what he wants out of his own life. He gotten to the point of getting sick and tried of being the hero and being prefect all the time.

Anyone knows any fics like this one where Naruto's family is still alive and want him to be with them. But he hates them?

!


	8. What He Needs

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

What He Needs –

"You're going to do what?" Tsunade shouted hearing what Minato and Kushina are going to do to unlock his chakra.

"It's that or Narato is going to do it instead of us. And you know better then anyone that her body is at her limit. Even when she recovers, she will never be a ninja again," Kushina said.

"There has to be another way," Tsunade said. "Someone else could be the one to do it."

"No if we're ever going to get Naruto to accept us as his parents we have to be the ones to do so. We ruined his life by sealing the soul of the demon into him, and not protecting him as we should have. It's the only way we can even begin to earn his forgiveness," Minato said.

"We need both of you," Tsunade said.

"No we need Naruto," Kushina answers.

"You seen the power of the sword. You seen what Nanato is able to do with that weapon, she's the only reason we have held out for so long. Skeletor knows she's being damaged every time she uses it. He's been sending his forces none stop just to wear her down. You know better then anyone that her body is past it's limit," Minato said.

"You're right about that. Her body is so torn up that even if she survives to see this war through, she will never be a ninja again. It's beyond my talents to heal her body at this point. The only thing, I can think of that might be able to save her, is the technology that Skeletor has. With the war machines and soldier mix of flesh and metal, he might have something that we don't that can heal Nanato's body," Tsunade said having taxed herself just to keep Nanato from falling over dead.

"We cross that bridge when we get there," Minato said. "With Naruto here now, we have a chance to fight against Skeletor. Nanato could never use the sword's full power without it almost killing her when she was force to use it."

"It did buy us time for Naruto to get here," Tsunade said.

"Speaking of which you and Jiraiya will need to try to get close to Naruto. He won't speak to us, and you know what the Toad's told us," Minato said.

"That the wieldier of the sword with the soul of the fox will defeat the evil that threatens the land, by using the power of the people around the wielder," Tsunade said.

"The sword draws strength from the people around the wielder who they trust and see as their friends or family. Nanato has been able to hold out this long because of the bond she has with everyone around her. Naruto on the other hand has no bond or any kind of trust with anyone here," Minato said. (1)

"We can't ever let Naruto learn about it or he will never trust anyone here. I want him to think of me and you as his parents. I was hoping his 3 former classmates might have been able to get him to open up. But they fail to mention that they only became friends with him to get close to Nanato," Kushina said. She currently searching through all of Naruto's former classmates hoping that at least one of them was his friend.

"I start brewing up some drugs to help boost your recovery. We can't have you two weak for long," Tsuande said before thinking about something. "What about the hired soldiers that he brought with him?"

"They're keeping to themselves and rarely speak to anyone besides Naruto," Minato answers.

"At least the sword can draw strength from them," Tsuande said.

"And what happens if they're only with Naruto because he pays them?" Kushina ask.

"They would still have a better chance with him then us," Tsuande said remembering how she never bothered to spend time with Naruto only on Nanato.

She like Jiraiya and her put all their effort in training and raising Nanato thinking that she was the one who would be the hero that the Toad's had foretold. They had to work harder in just getting her motivated to train after Naruto ran away, which cause her to fall into a deep depression. Then the day the Akatsuki had captured all but 2 of the tail beasts and the day that Nanato would become the hero she was raised as. But to everyone's horror when the final page of the prophecy became unsealed, it showed that it was Naruto who should have been raised as the hero not Nanato. Minato took his family to the western lands to find his son he had abandoned long ago, which ended in failure.

The sword that was unsealed along with the final page, burns anyone who uses it's power. While it could still be wielded, the one who uses it would have their bodies cooked from the inside out. Nanato could wield it but the sword still burned her like a slow cooking fire. All of them thought that with the power that she displayed using the sword they would be able to defeat the Akatsuki. But Skeletor appeared and killed them off first, before turning his attention to everyone else. (2)

Jiraiya burst into the room, with a panic look on his face. "Butcher has been spotted inside the village," he said.

"Butcher is here?" Minato said remembering his oldest foe.

"Yes he is," Butcher said as he pushes Jiraiya out of the way. "Sorry for not being here earlier but, I had to pay a visit to my old student first. We caught up, I'm glad to see that the lessons that, I thought him to be a trader work out for him."

"Butcher what are you doing here?" Kushina said as she and the others got ready to fight.

"Now, now we're all on the same side now," Butcher said. "After all, I'm the most dangerous man in the Element countries, well till Skeletor came along that is."

"You're going to fight with us?" Tsuande ask.

"Yes since Naruto is going to need someone besides those soldiers he brought along who can be trusted upon," Butcher said.

"He already has people who he can trust," Minato said.

"You are in denial if you think that Naruto trust anyone in this village," Butcher said.

"And he trust you more?" Kushina ask.

"That's exactly what, I'm saying. When, I first met him just after he had ran away, I took him in. I was planning on turning him against this village by making him my heir. But over the first few weeks, I realized something about him. He was looking up to me as his parent figure. It made me realized what kind of life he was living up to that point if he saw me as his parent figure. Me the butcher of ninjas, is being looked upon as a parent figure," Butcher said.

Minato and Kushina eyes widen as they realized what Butcher is talking about. How lonely and unloved Naruto must have been to look upon, Butcher as his replacement parent. And how badly they have mess up being there for him while he was growing up. The same thoughts went through both Tsuande and Jiraiya as they should have been there for him. (3)

"Good you 4 are finally getting it. If he found me of all people as his replacement parent, then what does that mean about you all? I didn't teach him anything about fighting or being able to use chakra for a reason. I wanted him to have a normal life without having to be a ninja. I taught him what, I knew about being a trader before sending him off to work at a trader's guild as an understudy. When, I learned that he became a good trader, I felt proud that, I made him into what he is today. The real reason why, I never bothered you people in all these years is because, you Minato is no longer good enough to be my rival," Butcher said.

"What?" Minato ask.

"You heard me. How you who always managed to fend me off to protect your fellow ninjas could treat your son like as you did. Well he is still my student but now instead of learning to be a trader. I'm going to be training him to fight," Butcher said. (4)

"He will train by us his parents," Kushina said.

"That's for him to choose," Butcher said as he walks out.

"What do we do?" Jiraiya ask.

"What we should have done years ago. Be the family that Naruto needs," Minato said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Basically the sword uses the power of friendship to increase it's power. Naruto without having any bond or trust with anyone from the Leaf village will only be able to use half the sword's power.

2 - All expect for Naruto who uses the sword, will be cooked like falling into lava. While Nanato body is slowly heated like being in a microwave. Like how Snake was being cooked during the final level of Metal Gear 4. And that look very painful for him being there for a short amount of time. Nanato didn't have time to recover from being cooked from using the sword's power, meaning she was slowly being cooked each time she used the sword.

3 - There needs to be more fics where Naruto find out who his parents or godparents are and take it like anyone would in real life.

4 - Butcher is the Deathstroke stand in for Naruto's world. And he's skilled enough to fight against just about anyone like how Deathstroke is able to do in the DC verse. After all you have to be that good to be able to fight against Lobo who is worse than the Joker with the power that rivals Superman's and is not fooling around in trying to kill him.

Here's an idea for a crossover. Deathstroke ends up in Naruto's world and takes Naruto as his student. And for anyone who reads the comics knows that unlike the ninjas of Naruto's world, he doesn't use any powers he's just that good.

!


	9. Evil From Another Universe

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Evil From Another Universe –

After searching for two years another Corodite Crystal was finally found in the Sea of Rakash, the same kind of Crystal that had breached the Mystic Wall used by the master of the fortress. Skeletor was formerly a powerful warlord known as Keldor who trained under Hordak. He gathered a small band of warriors (Beast-Man, Kronis, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops, and Evil-Lyn) to attack the Hall of Wisdom. They encountered resistance from Captain Randor and his officers; Keldor fought Randor personally, wielding two swords with astounding proficiency, but when Randor disarmed him, Keldor threw a vial of acid at him. Randor deflected it with his shield, and the acid splashed on Keldor's face.

Kronis called the retreat, and Evil-Lyn took Keldor to Hordak's sanctuary, where Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life. Keldor agreed to pay whatever price Hordak wished for his life, and Hordak transformed him, stripping the damaged tissues from his skull and dubbing him Skeletor; Keldor's head had been completely stripped of soft tissues, leaving only a floating skull. His body was also changed so his bones could be seen under his skin; his armor was changed to a skeletal motif. When Keldor saw his new appearance, he laughed maniacally at his own reflection.

Trapped in the Dark Hemisphere by the Mystic Wall, Skeletor designed a machine that would smash it, but it needed the Corodite Crystal as a power source. When Mer-Man retrieved it, Skeletor destroyed the Mystic Wall, and returned to menacing Eternia. (1)

But since then he and his evil warriors have been fighting against He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Time and time again his forces have been defeated by the forces of good. He did learn that the power of the elders laid in the ancient Castle Grayskull that was once the home of King Grayskull. Where the power of the Elders who once ruled all of Eternia rested after they vanished after he and his evil warriors had attack their temple. Skeletor was also being set back by other evil forces as the Snake Men who ruled Eternia in its ancient past, and after centuries of imprisonment were brought to the present with a vengeance. They had driven Skeletor and his forces back to their home base of Snake Mountain. The mountain looked more like a snake carved from the rock, lava flowing out of its open mouth, though it was later revealed that Snake Mountain was actually the petrified body of Serpos, the god of the Snake-Men.

"Now that King Hisss is dead and his Snake Men army shattered to the four winds I can finally conquer Eternia without any interference," Skeletor said to his minions. His loyal pet Panthor his evil feline companion, a giant panther stood next to him.

Beast-Man, Skeletor's Savage Henchman who can control wild animals but he does have difficulty in controlling dragons. He is a member of the Evil Warriors and Skeletor's main henchman. Beast Man stood alongside Skeletor from the very start of the villain's quest to conquer Eternia.

Mer-Man, a fish-man and Ocean Warlord who controls sea life. He was once a king of a species of amphibious humanoid creatures who inhabit at least some part of the oceans of the planet Eternia. He's not as strong as most of the other Evil Warriors but his strength is far greater once he's in water.

Evil-Lyn, a powerful witch with the usual complement of malevolent powers. The only female member of the Evil Warriors, she is an evil magic user who aids Skeletor as his second-in-command with her powers of darkness. She is vastly more intelligent than Skeletor's other minions. She had first met Skeletor, when he was still in the form of Keldor. The young Evil-Lyn had managed to impress Keldor with her great knowledge and power, had fallen in love with him and played a part in saving his life, when after his injury at the hands of King Randor, she had taken him to the altar of Hordak, who gave him new life by turning him into Skeletor. After the transformation Skeletor had become more and more twisted and evil, causing the love between himself and Evil-Lyn to fade as Evil-Lyn herself grew more twisted and desired to overcome Skeletor rather than work alongside him.

Tri-Klops, a 3-eyed hunter and swordsman who can see in any direction. He wears a rotating visor helmet with three artificial eyes fixed to it (hence his name), each with a special type of vision. In some mediums this gives him the advantage of seeing in three directions at once, while in others he sees only out of the front eye and rotates his visor depending on which type of vision he requires. Not only a skillful swordsman but also an inventor and spent most time in his workshop coming up with all sorts of weapons and vehicles to aid Skeletor, one of his most notable inventions being the Doomseekers which were used to spy on He-Man and the Masters.

Trap-Jaw, a weapons expert and cyborg with a metal jaw which can bite through anything. The more metal he eats the stronger he becomes. He also has a robotic arm which he can slot a wide range of different weapons. He was once been a blue-skinned criminal named Kronis who was injured by Skeletor after he attempted to overthrow him. His damaged body was repaired by Skeletor and Tri-Klops who turned him into the being he is today, and after the damage he suffered at Skeletor's hands he has remained loyal to him ever since.

Whiplash, an alligator-like creature whose tail is a formidable weapon. His long, bulky tail, which can injure or knock over his opponent by delivering a heavy blow, as well as being able to smash through solid rock.

Clawful, a giant anthropomorphic crab with claws similar to a fiddler crab. His right claw is extra large and thus achieves an extra-deadly grip. He's a strong man of the Evil Warriors as he can by his natural strength and power alone can punch his way through or sever most materials on Eternia with a single blow. But he has very limited intellect.

Two-Bad is a two headed warrior. Who were once two rival bounty hunters, Tuvar and Baddrah (note the first syllable of each name) who were hired by Skeletor to lure He-Man into his clutches, but were highly reluctant to work together given their long-standing rivalry. After they failed in their attempt to work together, Skeletor punished them by actually binding them together into one body, with his magic. His two heads have the habit of continuously arguing with one another

Stinkor was originally a common thief named Odiphus and resembled a large house cat or mogwai. A chemical accident mutated Odiphus into Stinkor and gave him his horrible stench. Stinkor himself isn't immune to his own stench, and must wear an oxygen mask to breathe properly. Stinkor eventually incorporated into his breathing apparatus a way to control his stench into focused blasts.

Twistoid a new member of the Evil Warriors, he is a cybernetic warrior with no legs, whose lower body is shaped like a spinning top, enabling him to twist mechanically along the ground at super-speed. This enables him to trick opponents and easily dodge attacks.

Blast-Attak is an android built as a walking time bomb. After a certain pre-set period of time, he will explode and cause immense damage to his surroundings, before reforming automatically.

Spikor another new member of the evil warriors, whose head and torso are completely covered in razor-sharp spikes. It is not clear whether the spikes are a natural part of his body or some kind of special armor. In place of his left hand is a trident, which can extend and in some mediums fires a laser beam.

Blade is a yellow skinned warrior who is a swordsman of great skill, carrying two swords and an array of knives. He's a tall man, with a bald head and an eye-patch over his left eye, a large grilled mask covers the lower part of his face. Both of his arms have been replaced with metal ones that allows him to freely rotate his hands, allowing him to create a spinning shield with his swords. He also can snap his swords together to make a double bladed lance strap to his back, that once he spins it allows him to fly.

Strongarm a cyborg warrior, wearing a tight metal mask with spikes over the head, with a strong metal fist at the end of his extra-long right arm, which is capable of extending. His arm possesses strength powerful enough to rival that of He-Man. A powerful and responsible minion, of greater intelligence and capability than most of Skeletor's strongman warriors.

Saurod is a lizard-like marksman armed with a laser gun and a set of retractable razor-sharp claws. He is also able to fire energy beams from his mouth. He also has the power to blend his body with his surroundings.

Faker is a blue-skinned robot that can perfectly replica of anyone it scans. All the skills and weapons that the one it has scanned is able to do. Faker can only copy one person at a time and isn't able to use the weapons or skill of the last person it has copied.

Jitsu an Eternian martial artist with a powerful, enlarged golden right hand which he uses to perform strong karate chops. There are few things that his hand cannot break. He is also a master swordsman that few can best.

Karg a short man who is half man and half bat, although this is not immediately apparent from his appearance. He is a strange, grotesque creature with high and long white hair, pointed ears and a tight bodysuit, his torso covered by shining black armor. A long, black cape adorns his back, his shoulders covered by a fur stole, and he has a hook in place of his right hand. His overall appearance, with his elegantly-combed hair and carefully-fitted clothing, is almost regal and resembles a monarch. He also the only warrior who can naturally fly by the wings he has underneath his arms.

Icer has an eskimo-like appearance, with a furry hood, and has an ice-blue body which appears to actually be made of ice. His powers are to freeze any living being simply by touching them, as well as to melt himself into a water puddle in order to travel under closed doors and various surfaces. He can also camouflage himself into icy surroundings, and has power over ice and snow. His main weakness is that he is unable to withstand heat.

Scare Glow is a skeletal ghost warrior, who seems to have a solid but translucent body, and whose bones emit a strong glow which can intimidate even the bravest opponents. He wears a long purple cape and carries a scythe.

Ninjor is a ninja warrior, as indicated by his name. He wears a black veil over his head and torso, sheilding his whole face from view bar his eyes. He is armed with a katana blade. (1)

"I hope this plan works," Evil-Lyn said as they have been cast aside on the sidelines with King Hisss waging war on all of Eternia.

"With this machine we'll be able to teleport right inside of Castle Greyskull and take the power of the Elders," Skeletor said as he places the Corodite Crystal into the slot of the machine.

Once the crystal was in place Skeletor actives the teleporter. The device started rumbling as it began to teleport the assembled forces of evil into the Castle of Greyskull where Skeletor will finally take all of the power of the Universe in his control. But something began to happen as the machine started to shake violently as the energy contain within it began to crack its outer shell.

"What's going on?" Whiplash shouted as he back away from the machine.

"The crystal is too powerful," Tri-Klops shouted as he's readings on the energy output was off the scale. "This crystal is more powerful then the last one."

"No!" Skeletor shouted as he fired a blast from his staff but instead of destroying the device the energy from his blast was absorbed into the machine. "I can't stop it!"

"Runaway!" Clawful shouted.

"It's too late!" Two-Bad shouted as an energy field burst out of the machine enveloping everyone and everything around Snake Mountain in a four mile radius from the center.

After the flash of light was gone there was nothing left of Snake Mountain or Skeletor and his evil Warriors. In its place is a gasping hole in the ground. The people of Eternia hearing the news of this event broke out in celebration hearing the last forces of Evil was now gone from the planet. But none of them ask where the forces of evil went to or if they'll ever come back.

!

In the world of ninjas –

In the country West of Land of the Waterfall and North of Land of Fire a new landmark suddenly appeared in the Land of Red Beans overnight. A mountain with a stone snake coiled around it. Around the mountain lay lave fields and a stream of lava came out of the mouth of the stone snake in what was once a forest in the Northern part of the Land of Red Beans. Strange creatures began to appear spreading fear throughout the country as they began attacking the villages close to the new lava fields being lead by a strange man beast who commands them.

Even in the rivers strange water creatures also appeared. Some even say they saw a huge flying fish with a fish man riding on top of it. The people in the surrounding villages also have been seeing strange objects sometimes carrying people on board flying through the air. While flying machines were known in this world, the small sizes of the vehicles the strange people are ridding on were things that were never heard of before. And there were also the flying creatures that were never seen before. The surrounding villages were soon saying the lava fields surrounding the snake mountain were cursed lands.

!

Present Day -

Skeletor sat on his throne waiting for the latest report from the Doomseekers to return. The war is going well for him but slower then he likes, if he doesn't want to have an empty land to rule he has to make sure there are people left for him to rule. The army that Tri-Klops created serves him well, not as strong or powerful as he likes but in sheer mass and following orders, they serve well. They're the newer version of the skeleton warriors, using the bodies of the fallen as raw materials. They're smarter than the older ones and won't just keep on attacking or be all destroyed when the control is broken. The warriors are born from the Mutant Slime Pit where the bodies of the fallen are thrown in. (2)

Skeletor turns to look upon the trap tail beasts that the Akatsuki were kind enough to trap for him. He has put them to good use as an energy source to power the war machines. They did try to fight back but it seems that his magic is their weakness. They also have the same make up in energy as ghost and other energy beings do back in their home universe. Allowing his warriors to handle them easily as they had weapons that are able to hurt them and kill them. (3)

Now they're sealed within crystals and connected to machines that continually drains them of energy. With their power Tri-Klops has been able to produce weapons and war machines at a fast rate. With their advance weapons and magic they have taken over a large chunk of the Element countries already. The only thing that's slowing them down is the Leaf Village warrior, Nanato who uses a powerful sword that grants her powers.

'She reminds me of He-Man,' Skeletor thought to himself. But he did learn that unlike He-Man her sword has a price to being used, as it damage her every time she uses it. Which is why he's been sending one attack after another, to weaken her. He isn't worried about someone else using that sword as the few times it's been used by someone else they died every time.

"Another village is now under your control," Evil-Lyn reported stepping into the throne room. One village after another are falling to their might unlike back in their home universe. Each of the Evil Warriors now commands their own army attacking different places at once.

"It's much easier here to take over than back home. Once I control this world, I will find a way back to our home universe and take over two worlds," Skeletor smiled.

"Skeletor my Doomseeker has return from the Leaf Village. And it seems that Nanato has a twin brother. From how people are talking he is able to use that sword but unlike his sister it won't harm him," Tri-Klops said entering the chamber.

"So they have been holding back," Skeletor said.

"Lets call back everyone and just crush the Leaf Village once and for all," Evil-Lyn suggested.

"Wait there's more. It seems that the only reason Nanato's brother is going to fight is because they pay him. Turns out he hates the village and his parents, he's only in the fight for the money," Tri-Klops said.

"Really. Interesting," Skeletor said getting up. "I think it's time to talk with the prisoner."

"It's always good to keep someone you could use for later," Evil-Lyn said following Skeletor to the lower chambers.

Down below in the prison cells they walk past cells holding ninjas imprison inside magical crystals. The crystals keep the people alive in a dreamless sleep till they're release. Skeletor keeps ninjas that have been captured by his forces. Using them for the information they have or to see if any of their powers would prove useful to him.

"Yes, I believe that the Leaf is his home village," Skeletor said as he stop in front of one cell. Inside the crystal is Itachi the last remaining member of the Akatsuki. He used his magic freeing Itachi.

"Skeletor what is it this time?" Itachi growls finding himself free again. The only reason he's kept alive for this long is the information he has on most of the villages.

"It seems that Nanato's brother has return and he's able to use that sword of hers," Skeletor said.

Itachi said nothing as he stood in his cell.

"You really should just talk," Evil-Lyn said as she blast him with her magic.

Itachi screamed as he once again felt his will bending to her magic. He has tried fighting it but he couldn't fight it, and his chakra has been sealed off thank to her magic. He had tried to use his power on Skeletor when they first met but he doesn't have eyes for his power to work.

"Now who is Nanato's brother and tell me everything you know," Skeletor orders.

"Yes," Itachi said now completely under the control of Evil-Lyn. He told them everything he knows about Naruto and the reasons why he hates his parents and the village.

"So he has more reason to destroy the Leaf Village than, I do," Skeletor said laughing at the thought that the only hope the Leaf village has no good reason besides being paid to save them.

"You know this gives us a chance to turn this to our advantage. This Naruto is only fighting because he's being paid to. How about we simply offer him money not to fight us," Evil-Lyn said.

"Why not," Skeletor said.

"You won't be able to buy him off like that," Itachi said now back in control of his body.

"You said it yourself he has no reason to save the village," Evil-Lyn smirks as she imprison him again in crystal.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Skeletor from the newer cartoon is more of a evil big bad than the one from the first cartoon. How powerful and how dangerous this Skeletor is to have half a planet be sealed off by a wall to stop him? He's not the friendly version that has been seen on tv but the one seen in the comics where he's able to show how evil he really is.

Now that he and his warriors are in Naruto's world they're much stronger than they were before. Since everyone there seems to be super strong and able to withstand damage that would kill or cripple any ninja. After all they have been shown being dip into lava as a punishment by Skeletor. And being able to get back up from being hit by He-Man and the other masters of the universe, which would be lethal to anyone else. Also the tail demons can either be destroyed or imprison and being used to power Skeletor's war machine. Skeletor is a powerful wizard so him being able to come up with a way to either destroy the tail beasts or seal them away or use them as a power source is something that he can do. He is after all powerful enough to pose a threat to a whole planet not just some countries on a corner of a planet. He's a bigger bad than the tail beasts and has the power to kill them if he so wishes. Remember he uses magic not chakra and has technology more advance than anything the ninja world has. How hard you really think it would be for him to trap or destroy the tail beasts. He's from a completely different universe and now he's in Naruto's world he and his warriors are much stronger compared to everyone else in the Naruto's world.

2 - Like the orc and the Uruk pits in the Battle for Middle-Earth games.

3 - Magic is the tail beasts weaknesses in my fic. Since no one in the ninja world is able to use magic they never had to face it. They're energy beings but magic is a different kind of energy that bends even them. Skeletor is just more powerful than they are when it comes to using energy base attacks. Which, I don't see the ninjas are able to throw energy beams like it's going out of fashion.

!


	10. Fall of the Akatsuki

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Fall of the Akatsuki –

The Akatsuki members gathered in their secret base. They have gathered all but two of the tail beasts, the rest have been sealed away in the statue. The fox demon is the most troubling as unlike the other demons, the fox has been separated into two. The power of the fox is sealed into Nanato the daughter of Minato, Hokage of the Leaf village while the soul is sealed into her twin brother Naruto. The problem is that he had ran away from the Leaf village years ago and left the Element Countries for the western lands. Making him very hard to find as they have very little in getting information in the western lands. They couldn't even pose as ninjas as the people in the western lands don't use ninjas as they use armies instead. The western lands are also much bigger with more people than the element countries, making it much harder to find the missing half of the demon they need for the plan to work.

There's also another matter to deal with. The strange mountain that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the Land of Red Beans. Which is close to their base, which pose as a possible threat to their plans. The strange creatures and beings that have been seen around the mountain not to mention the strange machines has them like the other villages worried. (1)

They were talking about what to do with the beings at the mountain, when a blast of energy blew a hole through the mountain. Turning to where the energy came from they saw a group of strange beings, some look human while others are part animal. The Akatsuki members tried to scan them for chakra but they found nothing, no trace of chakra in them.

"So this is the Akatsuki that, I heard so much about," Skeletor said. He turns his attention to the statue that held the demons. "So this is where the powerful source of energy is coming from."

"What do you want?" Madara shouted.

"Oh gathering power to conquer this world. And getting rid of anything that can get in my way. There's only room for one Overlord of Evil," Skeletor said as he blasted Madara across the room with his staff.

"Attack!" Obito shouted as he and the other members attack Skeletor's forces.

"Stinkor," Skeletor said as he cast a energy shield to protect him and the other warriors from the stink.

Stinkor released his stink on the members of Akatsuki who fell to the ground as they choke on the stink. Stinkor than jump back as Blast-Attack jump into the middle of the group and exploded, killing Konan and severely wounding the others. The Evil Warriors fell on the weaken Akatsuki members. Icer grab Itachi freezing him into a solid block of ice before he could get up.

Deidara was going to release his bombs when Strongarm extended his arms grabbing his and breaking them. Followed by Clawful crushing his head with his enlarged claw. Hidan grab Saurod's hands before he could attack him with his claws. Weaken from the blast and still trying to catch his breath Hidan knew he had to think quick. Saurod ended his thoughts as he fires an energy beam from his mouth at point blank range.

Kisame found himself fighting against Jitsu and Tri-Klops trading blades. Spikor sneak up from behind and blasted him with laser from his trident arm. Making Kisame drop his sword, allowing Jitsu and Tri-Klops to cut him down. Kakauzu choke as Beast-Man used his whip wrapping it around his neck. Whiplash seeing an opening smash his head with his tail.

Nagato screamed as Scare Glow used his fear power on him. For the closer Scare Glow is to someone the stronger his power becomes. Nagato tried to fight the fear but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He tried fighting off Scare Glow but his fear make him sloppy as he saw his greatest fears as he face Scare Glow. Which ended when Scare Glow's scythe slice off his head.

Sasori summon his puppets sending to attack, Twistoid, Blade, Trap-Jaw, Two-Bad, and Faker. His puppets had numbers on their side but the four warriors are much stronger than any ninja he has fought before. Trap-Jaw mowed them down with his laser cannon, Two-Bad and Faker help with energy guns. Blade connected his swords together and started spinning the double bladed lance with his robotic arm in front of him. Slicing apart all the puppets that tried to attack him. Twistoid crashed forward plowing through the puppets scanning them to find the real one. His computer brain detected life in one of the puppets the one that contained the only living part of Sasori. Twistoid grab Sasori and threw him at Blade's spinning swords. Sasori let out a scream as his body was slice to pieces and the last living part of him was dice causing all the puppets to fall now the strings that held them was cut off.

Yahiko fought off the attacks from Karg who took flight. His small size and his flight speed made him a hard target. For while Karg isn't much on the ground he's true strength is shown when he's in the air. Mer-Man used his trident firing laser blast at Yahiko. Giving Karg the opening to sink his dagger into Yahiko's heart.

Zetsu leap from where he was thrown by the blast and tried to attack Skeletor. Evil-Lyn smiled seeing the fool rushing towards his death. She blasted him with her sending him flying across the room. Zetsu landed on his feet clutching his smoking chest where the blast hit him. Ninjor filled his vision as he came rushing at him and his katana falling onto his face. (2)

Madara gasp for breath getting up and saw all his fellow members of Akatsuki have fallen. Skeletor stood in front of him giving Madara his first good look at his face. Madara gasp seeing the skull with two glowing eyes. Skeletor blasted him again this time not stopping his blast wave till there was nothing left. (3)

!

Present Day -

In the Leaf Village Naruto is walking towards the Hokage tower where the ritual is going to take place to allow him to use chakra. Walking with him are Alice, Randel, Oreldo, Machs, Lili, and Butcher. Butcher had showed up and told him he's going to help train him to be able to use his powers and be able to live to see the end to this war. And as he said he can be trusted more than anyone in the Leaf Village. The villagers they past gave them plenty of room, as they're all ordered not to make Naruto mad. And the fact the ninja butcher is with him.

"You're really the Butcher?" Lili ask having heard tales of him. He's known even in the western lands.

"He is," Naruto said.

"I heard you're good," Machs said.

"I'm the best there is and be able to show Naruto how to fight," Butcher said.

"How powerful are Skeletor forces?" Randel ask.

"They have taken Land of Water, Honey, Snow, Hot Water, Vegetables, Whirlpools, Claws, Fangs, Red Bean, and Swamps. They also have taken some villages in the countries that are still fighting," Butcher listed off. (4)

"What about the warriors?" Naruto ask.

"They're stronger than that old hag that is suppose to be your godmother. I'll be hard press just to kill one of them," Butcher said.

"Thanks for telling me as it is," Naruto said.

"Your welcome," Butcher said.

A strange small flying machine suddenly appeared in front of the group. The beck of the machine open and a image of a blue skinned man wearing a purple cloak appeared. But what shock Naruto's group is that the man has a skull for a head. Butcher just narrowed his eyes behind his mask knowing who it is.

"Greetings, I am Skeletor overlord of evil," the image said over the Doomseeker.

"So you're Skeletor. Heard a lot about you but as a trader, I know better to trust rumors on blind fate," Naruto said regaining his calm.

"So you're Naruto twin bother of Nanato," Skeletor said. "Let me get straight to the point. I already know the only reason you're going to fight is because the Leaf Village is paying you. I also know they made your life in the village hell for you while growing up and that your family didn't care enough to help you to the point you ran away."

"Impressive that you learned so much," Naruto said wondering how Skeletor found out.

"Yes it pays to know these things. And instead of just waiting for you to fight for a cause you're only in for the money. How about, I pay you double what your former village is paying you to just turn your back and go back where you came from. Besides once, I control the Element Countries, I'm going to need merchants and traders to get the economy back up and running. And if you agree, I would be willing to give you the best contacts for trade. But of course you and, I will first need to work out a deal between us if you are willing to just take my offer, turn around and leave," Skeletor said.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto ask.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I'm making the Akatsuki base close to the Land of Red Beans in my fic.

2 - The Evil Warriors are stronger than Tsuande at her strongest in raw strength. They also can take more damage than any ninja who doesn't have a demon sealed inside them allow them to take damage that would kill any other and heal from it. Also they're use to fighting against people who are just as strong as they are so fighting against ninjas who are weaker than they're use to is like being punch by Superman when he's not holding back.

3 - I added this scene since some of you wanted to know how Skeletor was able to defeat the Akatsuki. Well there it is, as Skeletor got the drop on them, they didn't know what to expect, they never seen guns or in this case energy weapons that can easily kill them. This Skeletor isn't from the 80's cartoon but the revamp one where he's shown to be a monster, even more so in the comics where he and his evil warriors are shown how deadly they really are. The Akatsuki are only a threat to the ninja world as Naruto's world is a lot bigger as the story only takes place in a small piece of the planet. While Skeletor is such a threat that a magical wall had to be created to keep his evil in check. And that he and his small band of warriors are powerful enough to take over the world if He-Man wasn't there to stop them. And unlike most villains Skeletor learns from his mistakes and improves his game each time.

4 - Anyone knows where, I can find a map that shows where all the countries are or, I'm going to have to just make up where some of them are as, I go.

!


	11. Charka Unleash

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Charka Unleash –

Naruto walk into the ritual room where high level jutsus are preformed located in the Hokage tower. He had finish talking with Skeletor about the deal he had offered him. It is a very good deal, something that if it was a normal trade deal he would forgo his current contract. But one of the things he's known for is always keeping up his end of a deal, he only breaks the contact with it's revealed that the one who he made contacts is dishonest, known for skipping payment or breaks their end of the deal. It's something that he has work hard to make over his years of working as a trader. In the western lands he's known for always keeping his end of any contract. And it's something that he's not going to break any time soon.

Naruto entered the room seeing the rest of his so called family waiting inside. Walking with him inside are Alice, Randel, Oreldo, Machs, Lili, and Butcher. Looking around he saw that Minato and Kushina had prepared themselves to unlike the chakra inside of him. Tsunade has her medical team on standby to treat them. Jiraiya stood near Nanato as he's still is unnerved by the presents of Butcher. Nanato is holding the sword that needs the wielder to use chakra to use it.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said wanting to be far from his so called family as he can.

"Naruto before we begin. I know that Skeletor contacted you earlier," Minato said.

"Yes he offered me a deal to break the contract I have with you. He's offering me much more than this village could ever afford to pay me," Naruto said.

The look of horror spread around the room by the Leaf ninjas hearing this.

"Naruto you can't possibly thinking of joining him," Kushina said as her worse nightmare is coming to life. Her son's hatred is such that he crushes the last hope they have by joining Skeletor.

"Don't worry, I never break a contract without just cause. I just wait for one of the ninjas here to attack me or one of my people and then break the contract," Naruto said.

"No one is going to attack you," Minato said.

"Only because you ordered them to. Make no mistake, I won't turn the other cheek if anyone attacks me in anyway and that goes for my friends as well. And, I will drop everything and leave even if it's in the middle of the battle," Naruto said flatly.

"You already made that clear," Minato said.

"Good now you and your woman get to your places," Naruto said.

"Watch your mouth," Tsuande snaps at him.

"Or what?" Naruto ask.

"I'll…," Tsuande stops herself realizing that Naruto is baiting her to attack him.

"Don't think, I have any respect for any of you. I will do what, I like and talk to you as I like. As you people need me not the other way around," Naruto said flatly to them.

"Besides if you did attack Naruto. I would just kill you," Butcher said making Tsuande freeze as she remembers too well that she was never a match for him.

"Let us just do the ritual," Minato said not wanting a fight to break out.

Minato and Kushina walk onto one of the circles drawn on the ground. Naruto walk onto the other facing his former parents. Both Minato and Kushina clap their hands together and began chanting pouring their chakra into the circle. The circle Naruto is standing on began to glow as well, making Naruto feel energy flowing into him. Butcher having seen this done before saw everything was working as it should, stood back and watch. With a final chant both Minato and Kushina bodies glowed as blue energy surrounded them and flowed into Naruto, ending with them falling to the ground. Naruto found a new energy unlock within him, something that his former family never cared enough till it was too late to teach him.

"So this is what chakra feels like," Naruto said not even looking at the bodies of his birth parents as Tsuande and her medic team ran to their side. He walk over to Nanato who held the sword he's to use.

"Here brother," Nanato said offering the sword to him.

"By blood only," Naruto reminded her bluntly taking the sword from her.

Naruto held the hilt of the sword trying to make it work. Seeing it's not working he turns to Butcher.

"How do you use chakra?" Naruto ask.

"Force your energy into the hand you're holding the sword," Butcher explains.

"Trying I can feel it but it's just not happening," Naruto said.

"This is the reason why training adults is harder then training children. You and I will need to work together for a couple of days for you to be able to use chakra," Butcher said. (1)

"Days we don't have days," Jiraiya said.

"Unless you think you can teach a grown adult how to use chakra in a few hours it will take some days," Butcher said.

"Naruto, I can teach you," Jiriya said.

"No you won't, I don't trust you while, I trust Butcher," Naruto said coldly to him.

"Naruto please let us help you," Jiriya said.

"Stop trying to help when it's too late," Naruto said leaving the room with Butcher to begin his training.

"And that leaves us to gather information," Alice said.

"Information?" Jiraiya ask.

"Of what Naruto is up against," Machs said.

"After all knowing who you're facing is one of the rules of warfare," Oreldo said.

"And we need to know who we're going to fight," Randle said.

"Since we're going to be with Naruto," Lili adds.

"Follow me," Nanato said motioning her aide to wheel her to the map room.

Jiraiya watch them leave before turning to Minato and Kushina who have regain their senses. Tsuande is helping them as best as she can but it be weeks before they recover from this. And with both of them weaken it be up to him and Tsuande to step up to handle things.

!

In the Map Room -

In the map room of the tower, Nanato was wheel to a large table with a map on it. Sections of the map are colored different, showing the areas that the evil warriors now controls. The Land of Red Beans is shaded a dark purple with a skull drawing showing where Snake Mountain is.

"Each of the warriors have armies under their command and hold the countries they have taken. Land of Water is under the control of Mer-Man a fish-man who can breath underwater. He's joined by Lawful a crab like creature who also can breath underwater. The armies they control also can fight in and out of water like them. Making it hard for us to fight against them. Most of the ninjas who have tried to fight them end up being dragged underwater."

"Land of Honey is under the control of Jitsu who has a large golden right hand and Strongarm who is part machine. They're too strong to for most people to fight head on. Jitsu is skilled both in melee and swordplay. While Strongarm being part machine can't be defeat in the same way a normal being can."

"Land of Snow is under the control of Icer who has the power over ice and Spikor who wears spike covered armor. Icer with his power over ice in the Land of Snow makes him all but unbeatable. Spikor uses his whole body as a weapon, ramming into ninjas or grabbing a hold of them. Using the spikes covering his body to tear holes into anyone he gets a hold of, he can also fire beams of energy from his trident arm."

"Land of Hot Water is under the control of Whiplash a alligator-like creature and Twisted a robot who can move at super speed. Whiplash isn't that smart but is very strong and tough to harm. Twisted is the brains of the two and plans all attacks and defenses. Being a machine he's able to take damage that would kill anyone else. The few times we did managed to damage him, he was just put together again."

"Land of Vegetables is under the control of Karg a bat like creature and Trap-Jaw who is part machine. As you know most of the imported food comes from Land of Vegetables causing much food shortages. Karg knows this and is holding tight on the farmlands to starve us. With his power to fly he's able to out fight most ninjas as most can't attack him while he's flying. Trap-Jaw with his laser weapons and strong armor makes him a one man army. I seen many ninjas cut down before they even come close to him."

"Land of Whirlpools is under the control of Stinkor with the power of stink and Blast-Attack a robot who can blow himself up. Stinkor can release gas clouds of stink that can overcome anyone who needs to breath. We simply can't reach him or fight at our best with him releasing his stink. Blast-Attack simply launches himself at people and blows himself up, only to reform. Making it all but impossible for us to beat him. As anytime anyone is close to beating him he just blows himself up killing his attacker."

"Land of Claws is under the control of Beast-Man who is part beast and can control animals and Blade a yellow skinned swordsman. Beast-Man like his name is simply a beast. With his power to control animals he has cause ninja animals to turn on their owners and summons to fight for him. Blade had metal arms that allow him to freely rotate his hands. He uses it to spin his swords in a spinning shield that slices through most things. He can also fly by connecting his swords together to form a double-bladed lance and spin it overhead, letting him hover above the ground."

"Land of Fangs by Scare Glow a skeletal like warrior with the power to cause anyone to be overcome by fear, and Faker a blue skinned robot that can perfectly replica anyone. Any ninja who has gotten too close to him are always overcome by fear. Making them easy for Scare Glow to kill off. Faker has caused many infighting because he's able to copy anyone he sees. We still haven't found a way to tell if its Faker."

"Land of Swamps is controlled by Saurod a lizard man and Two-Bad a two headed warrior. Saurod with his power to blend with his surroundings has killed many ninjas. He can fire beams of energy from his mouth that almost always kills. Two-Bad his two heads fight with each other but are still a powerful warrior. With two heads it's hard to read what they're going to do."

"Finally Snake Mountain in the Land of Red Bean. Skeletor rarely leaves his fortress and the few times he does he shows himself to be very powerful. He skilled in both magic and swords, allowing him to kill many ninjas who have tried to fight him. He has three of his warriors with him, Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops, and Ninjor. Evil-Lyn is a powerful witch who's magic is second to Skeletor, she has killed many ninjas with her magic. Tri-Klops is the one who builds the war machines and the soldiers. He wears a rotating visor helmet with three artificial eyes fixed to it giving him different sights. No ninja jutsus are able to fool his eyes. Ninjor is a ninja warrior who is more skilled then most ninjas. Only the high ranking ninjas are able to fight him.," Nanato explains to the former soldiers looking over the map.

"What about the soldiers?" Alice ask.

"They're all the same, they don't need to breath, eat, or sleep. They just continue to fight till they just overcome us in sheer numbers. They are able to fight even without a head, but the headless bodies just attack wildly but are still deadly. They take great amount of damage before they fall. Even then there's always more of them. We found out they're grown in a pit in Snake Mountain," Nanato said.

"The prefect army," Machs said.

"Yes the only thing on our side is that, they're not that smart or skilled. That's the only thing on our side," Nanato said.

"Have you captured their weapons?" Randle ask.

"Yes we have and use them in our battles," Nanato said.

"Well we're going to need to look over the weapons," Oreldo said.

"That way we can cover Naruto's back," Lili said.

"I'll show you the weapons then," Nanato said wanting to help her brother even if he would never think of her as his sister.

!

Author's Notes -

There was a fic where Sakura breaks the friendship she had with Naruto called 'Am I worthy of your friendship'. I haven't been able to find it. Anyone knows where it is?

1 – Teaching a fully grown adult how to use chakra would be hard. Since, I figure it's something you just have to grow up using to be able to use easily.

!


	12. Connection

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Connection –

In the backyard of his clan's home, Naruto was being shown how to swing a blade under the teaching of Butcher. With what Butcher had seen of the Evil Warriors Naruto is going to need to learn some fighting moves if he's going to stand a chance. But then again he also seen his sister in action using the power sword. If it wasn't for the fact that it was slowly and painfully killing her the more she uses it, Nanato would had killed some of the Evil Warriors by now. That kind of power is nothing to laugh at, and Skeletor and his Evil Warriors knew it as well. Which is why they keep attacking with their army of foot soldiers. Never needing to sleep, eat, or rest, which is the reason they're winning. (1)

"The foot soldiers of Skeletor are nothing like, I have ever killed. I'm not sure they were ever alive in the first place. Seen them continuing fighting even when they're missing parts of their bodies that would kill anyone else. They use normal melee weapons, but some of them do carry those energy weapons. Be careful around those, as a blast up close would kill even someone like me. The only time, I have seen someone surviving being blasted are when it's long range. Like an arrow the power only travels so far," Butcher explains as he watches Naruto aiming at the weak point of the training dummy.

"The energy weapons are a one shot kill?" Naruto ask.

"Well some high ranking ninjas have survived close range. But they don't survive for long as the foot soldiers would just blast them till they stop moving," Butcher answers.

"What about Nanato?" Naruto ask.

"She's the only one who survive but only thanks to the power the sword gave her," Butcher said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said.

"Is this all you been teaching him?" Kakashi ask appearing behind Butcher.

"You think you'll be able to do better? After all you maybe Minato's former student but you're no teacher. After all you have failed every single team you been given. That is till Skeletor came along that is and no matter what every ninja is needed to fight," Butcher said. "You now have a team but what have you really done with them? Nothing much as the only thing they learned is hands on fighting against Skeletor's forces. Besides why would Naruto learn form someone who is always late to everything. Your old friend and his team might still be alive if you had came at the time she had ask you. Instead you came two hours late and only found their dead bodies."

"How did you know that?" Kakashi ask shock as that mission was kept secret.

"Who you think killed them," Butcher said flatly.

"You what!" Kakashi shouted with blade in hand.

"Butcher is part of my group and remember if anyone of my group is attack by anyone of the Leaf for any reason. My contract with this village is voided. I have already have all the rights to break it already since, Jiraiya failed to noticed that when, I gave him the cost for me fighting that the money needed to be in Gil not Ryo. The money sign was a G standing for Gil not an R for Ryo," Naruto spoke up.

"Do you really don't care how many of your people this monster has killed!" Kakashi shouted.

"You and the rest of this village fail to understand that, I see you all as monsters who made me life hell. And the monster you claim Butcher is, was the only person who in the East treated me with any kindness," Naruto said shocking Kakashi.

"Naruto much has change," Kakashi said.

"And I'm only here for the money and that's it," Naruto answers back.

"What happen to the son of the hokage?" Kakashi ask.

"And who would that be? What image do you think the son of the Hokage should be? I have no idea as no one in this village ever treated me as such. You never cared about me and didn't do anything to protect me when, I was attack. So tell me what is the Hokage son like that only exist in your mind?" Naruto ask.

"What do you want from us to get you to forgive us?" Kakashi ask.

"Forgiveness for you people? No I'm going to milk this village for all it's worth. I'm a trader who's more then willing to milk this village dry. I want you people to win in the worse way possible. Having a village in ruins and the money that could be use to fix it, all going to me. The amount I demanded to help will bankrupt the village for years to come. Having to work for years to pay it off and the cost of rebuilding," Naruto smiled.

"You really hate us that much?" Kakashi ask.

"You have to ask?" Naruto ask back. "Now go and do something useful while, I learn to use chakra."

"Please Naruto, I wish to make amends with you," Kakashi said.

"You're not worth the time or the effort. You friend and her team would be still alive if you actually cared enough to get to places on time. Would you place trust on someone because of how lazy he is, go people killed?" Naruto ask.

Kakashi said nothing as he disappeared in a flash.

"You should have done better in both training your students and raising your son," Butcher said turning to Minato who was listening on in.

"I know that," Minato said having to spend years with the guilt that he should have been a better father.

"Too late for that," Naruto said.

"We're still your family," Minato said.

"And that means something to me? You still think of me as that boy who look up to you before, I learned that you only cared about Nanato. I had to grow up fast just to survive while she got to be the prefect child you and your wife wanted. So tell me Minato what is the son you have in your mind is like? For that boy is long gone and the man he was force to become is in front of you now," Naruto said.

Minato could only stare at the man that shattered the image of the son he had created to fill the void that was left behind. The lost of Naruto had sent Nanato into a deep depression that lasted for years and lost the drive she once had in ninja training. Both he and Kushina realized how much they just push Naruto away, leaving him alone. Both he and Kushina had wished to make amends with Naruto, and have him be apart of the family as he should have been.

"I want to be apart of your life. Me, your sister and godparents," Minato said.

"And I only care about the money," Naruto said flatly.

"You only have yourself to blame for what kind of person Naruto grew up to be," Butcher said.

!

Elsewhere in the village -

Nanato was wheeled into a room in the ninja school, serving as a meeting place. Inside the room are the young ninjas that use to be classmates with Nanato and Naruto when they were younger. Kushina had gathered all the ninjas that are in the village who grew up with Naruto, hoping that one of them was his friend.

Kushina stood in front of the classroom got all the ninjas attention. "As you all know Naruto my son is back in the village. For us to win this war with Skeletor, Naruto is going to need people in this village he trust. The team, I sent to travel with him lied to me about them being his friends and are now going to be fighting on the front line. Because to win Naruto must have trust and faith in this village. He needs to have friends at his side. So I have gathered you all here to find out if any of you were his friends and didn't just use him to get close to my daughter. And don't lie about this."

The room went silent as none of the ninjas in the room thinking about could really call themselves his friend. They all just used Naruto to get close to his sister, never getting to know him or his likes or dislikes. They only gotten to know Nanato while leaving Naruto all alone.

"I should have known," Kushina said seeing none of the ninjas in the room showing signs their his friends.

"I already told you none of them cared about him," Nanato said to her mother. "They only wanted to get close to me."

""I know that dear. I just wanted to make sure," Kushina said.

"Why does Naruto need to have friends in this village? He already made it clear he's only in it for the money," Sakura spoke up.

"Because he's only fighting for money and if he's too wounded or loses the will to fight for money he will just leave. We're fighting to protect our homes and love ones. Naruto as far as he can see, he has none of those things to fight for but a paycheck at the end of the day. Since he already has a down payment and if he decides that it's not worth it, he will just leave as he doesn't have a cause to fight for," Kushina explains.

"Brother never had anyone who cared about him in this village and sees no point in making any connections," Nanato adds.

"What you want us to do?" Sasake ask.

"Show him that he can trust you and that he can see you as his friends. Besides defending the village all of your missions are to make friends with Naruto," Kushina said while leaving out about the sword being powered by the bonds that the user has with the people around them. Naruto will be able to use all the power of the sword without hurting himself like Nanato but without friends to draw power from, it won't be enough to stop Skeletor. She seen first hand how powerful he truly is.

!

Snake Mountain -

"Has Naruto responded to my offer?" Skeletor ask Evil-Lyn.

"No he hasn't. He might be waiting for a better offer," she said.

"My spybots have been listening in. It seems that the only reason he's fighting is for the money, and that he was hated while living in the village," Tri-Klops said.

"Interesting," Skeletor said rubbing his chin. "Anything else to report?"

"It seems that Butcher is going to be fighting along side the ninjas," Tri-Klops said.

"Oh him again," Skeletor said. He turn to the shadows. "Ninjor I expect you to kill him this time."

"It will be done," Ninjor said.

"Shouldn't we be more worried that they have someone who can use the sword without killing themselves?" Evil-Lyn ask.

"Yes but he's only fighting for the money and I'm betting that if we make it more trouble then it's worth to fight us he'll give up, or die. It doesn't matter which one. Besides the ninjas have already used their strongest hand against us and failed," Skeletor laughs.

Outside the mountain surrounding it, is the ninjas last ditch effort to stop him and his warriors before it things get too big. The ninja villages had gathered all their best and most powerful summons to attack Snake Mountain and put an end to Skeletor. It was when Skeletor was still building his power base and his soldiers were still in limited numbers. The ninjas knew it was their only chance to stop him there and now.

The battle ended after 1 day of fighting, with the ninjas fleeing the battlefield, after more then half their numbers were slaughtered. The monsters and soldiers that Skeletor unleashed and the powers he and his warriors had was simply too great. The rotting skeletons of the summons used in the battle, among them is the skeleton of a giant toad. (3)

!

Land of Water -

A group of 4 junks are sailing across the open sea with valuable cargo of food smuggled out of Land of Vegetables. With the main farmland under the control of Skeletor's forces mass starvation is happening around the Element Countries. And with Clawful and Mer-man control the sea boats couldn't be sent with supplies that are badly needed. Only the overland trade roads are still open but wagon trains can only carry so much before the food rots.

One of the junks suddenly exploded as energy beams stuck it from under the water. The two other ships met the same fate, sending the valuable cargo down into the depths. The crew and the ninjas that rode on them to protect the cargo tried to swim for the remaining ship but were pulled under by unseen attackers. With only bloody bits and blood to show what happen to them.

"Zabuza we need to escape," Haku said to his master.

"I know," Zabuza shouted as a large sub broke to the surface.

"I'm going to cut you down," Clawful laughs as he jumps onto the ship, followed by the skeleton soldiers.

He and the soldiers began killing off the crew members and the ninja guards. The ninja guards found their weapons and attacks all but useless against Clawful's natural armor plating. Clawful would grab anyone that came close to him and crush them between his powerful claws or throw them overboard where the sea creatures under Mer-Man's command finished them off.

Zabuza went on the attack slicing through the soldiers with his sword. Haku used his needles going for the eyes to blind them. Haku managed to blind two of them when Mer-Man blasted him with his trident, sending his body falling off the side of the ship and into the waiting mouth of a shark.

Zabuza charge at Mer-Man using his massive sword as a shield deflecting the first two blast, before the third broke through his sword, breaking it in half. Clawful tried attacking from behind, only for Zabuza to roll out of the way as the oversize claw slam into the ship's deck. Zabuza wanting to take out one of the Evil Warriors with him, leap into the air at Mer-Man with his sword held over his head. The soldiers armed with energy blasters took aim and fired at the air born Zabuza free to fire wildly without having to hold back incase of hitting one of their own. Zabuza's body fell at Mer-Man's feet who stomp down hard on his head splitting it open like a melon. (4)

"That's one food run that won't be getting where it was going," Clawful laughs as the soldiers began searching below decks to finish off any surviving crewmembers.

"These ninjas are much weaker then the Masters," Mer-Man said.

"Lucky for us and bad for them," Clawful said. "So what do we do with the food?"

"How about we offer it to whoever gives us information on the whereabouts on the ninja hideouts," Mer-Man said.

"Good idea," Clawful said.

"Yes for starving people are willing to do anything it takes to have a crust of bread," Mer-Man said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ninjas are powerful but against an army of soldiers who will never stop fighting no matter what happens. The foot soldiers also can't be fooled by jutsus or mind tricks, as they're basically nothing more then robots. So where the ninja needs to catch their breath or sleep, the foot soldiers will continue on fighting.

2 - This is a deconstruction fic as many of mine are. Showing what really happens when you take all the drama saving plot and put in a reality check in. Even if Naruto was never beaten or attack he would still have been shunned by the rest of the village living by himself for most of his life. He wouldn't be as forgiving as he is in the anime or the manga.

Let me give you readers two examples of what a normal anime plot goes and what a deconstruction one goes.

The Alice and Bob fandom of a certain Teen Drama or Kid Com has a Fandom Specific Plot involving a one-night stand which causes a pregnancy. Played straight the pregnancy brings them together, their families both accept and help the pair through the pregnancy, and they eventually fall in love and have a beautiful child and live happily ever after.

A deconstruction for that plot can take several forms: Drawing notice to the fact that Alice and Bob are only 15 years old, aren't in love, have school to deal with, and their family situations aren't conducive to taking care of a child. A discussion about what to do takes place and causes a rift between them, or the family kicks Alice out, or they force Alice into a choice against her will or they have existing relationships that are impacted on by the pregnancy. The stress, guilt and angst continue to the point Alice and Bob end up hating each other with the one-night stand and its aftermath a regret, and never to be repeated again.

And this fic takes over the second example where, I show how a abandon child who just gave up on his home and family, is suddenly brought back because they need him more then he needs them. Naruto doesn't care about them, doesn't care to show himself as the better man, and that even if the ninjas say he broke his contract with them, no one in the Western lands really cares what happens in the Element lands. Naruto has already dealt with the issues that comes with being abandon by his family by making friends in the Western lands and seeing them as his family. Most just would see that Naruto the young and upcoming trader just outsmarted the ninjas in the deal or that the ninjas just didn't bothered to read the contract carefully.

3 - Remember Skeletor and his minions are powerful enough to take over the world with just their small group. How hard you really think they would have in dealing with the ninjas. For one they have advance weapons that the ninjas have never encountered before and one rule in any kind of battle is that any fighter is only as strong as their knowledge of their foe. The ninjas with their limited knowledge about Skeletor and his forces choose to attack him in mass force hoping to stop him before he sank his roots in deep. And energy beam weapons that only people with super toughness and strength are able to survive and magic which dispelled chakra energy, allowed Skeletor and his warriors slaughter the ninja forces. Because the energy weapons and energy blast that they throw around like it's going out of style, are powerful enough to wound Superman with as that's how strong everyone is on Eternia, as how many ninjas you know would be able to survivor the kind of damage the Masters and the Evil Warriors are put through?

Like when Evil-Lyn unleash that powerful energy dome that destroyed everything around her, destroying the whole forest into a waste land and Ram Man and Mekaneck who received the blast at point blank range fell back to earth none worse for wear. So in my fic the Evil Warriors are level 8 on the level of toughness and the ninjas are level 2 just above normal human level toughness. As the chakra use to reinforced their bodies can only do so much using the human body as the base line. Without the advance medical technology they have a ninja would only last just a few years before the kind of damage they put their bodies through would get to them. Like how some athletes push their bodies too hard, like a runner who press themselves too hard caused their knees to go as they just wore down the lube between the joints too fast. Or too many blows to the head would cause brain damage like old boxes. Without the advance medical training and tech, the ninjas would be burnout by their 30s.

4 - Sure jumping into the air to deliver a blow looks cool. But if the hero is in a room full of gun carrying badguys, by leaping into the air the hero lets the badguys empty their guns at him without having to worry about hitting one of their own.

!


	13. Last Party

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Last Party –

Minato sat in a conference room with the images of the remaining villages that are still in the fight. After the failed attack on Snake Mountain which left many dead, some of the villages just lost too many of their best to be any effected fighting force. The summons were also killed in great numbers, many of the large and powerful summons now littered the battlefield. And with their defeat the forces of Skeletor spread across the land. Now they're fighting a losing battle with them attacking supply depots and attack soldiers on patrol. But trying to cut off supplies and harassing soldiers that don't need to eat or sleep, the forces of Skeletor just press forward. (1)

"Zabuza and his team were wipe out by Clawful and Mer-Man. All but one of their ships was sunk and now the cargo is being offered to anyone who give up the whereabouts of the hidden bases in Water," Onoki said.

"We needed that food," Mei Terumi said. After the fall of her village, she and what's left of her ninja force have been fighting a guerilla war against Mer-Man and Clawful's forces. Losing the last of the swordsmen is a huge lost for her.

"We're sending as much supplies as we can but all the roads are being watch and using chakra to seal supplies just cause those doom seekers to zero on in faster," A said.

"Minato what about your son Naruto?" Gaara ask.

"He's learning fighting skills from Butcher and still needs to learn how to use chakra before he can fight against Skeletor," Minato answers.

"You having Butcher train your son?" Akahoshi ask.

"He doesn't know how to use chakra?" Seimei ask as well.

"That's because Minato and his wife put all their attention on Nanato, teaching her all their skill and leaving their son to wither in the shadows," Orochimaru spoke up. Orochimaru has join the fight after Skeletor made it clear he alone with hold the power and people who serve him gets the scraps. Also that meeting with Skeletor left Orochimaru knowing what it really meant to meet a monster. He had seen what Skeletor does and knows that his world isn't one he wanted to live in.

"Is this true?" Disonasu ask.

"Yes me and my wife didn't pay him any attention while he was growing up to the point that we didn't even know he didn't know how to use chakra till he told us. The teaches at the school never bothered to teach him anything as neither did we, till it was too late to do anything," Minato said.

"And he's suppose to be the one who will defeat Skeletor?" Gaara ask.

"He's the only one with the soul of a tail beast left. All the others are under Skeletor's control. Nanato has reach the limit that her body can take, if she uses the swords power anymore she will drop dead. You all know what happens if anyone else even tries to use the sword. Naruto is the only hope we have, Nanato was the only thing that had the power to fight off Skeletor's forces without massive loses. Butcher is the only one he's trust enough to train him, and you all know he's the best there is," Minato said.

"And the thought of having someone train by Butcher with the kind of power Nanato showed during her battles. Doesn't that sound just as bad?" A ask.

"Naruto only has hate for the Leaf and the people in it. If he does turn on us after this, it will only be the Leaf that will feel his wrath," Minato said.

"You're willing to have your village and it's people die?" Mei ask.

"Yes," Minato said. "Skeletor and his forces has to be stop at all cost."

"And all our fates are in the hands of a young man who has no training in combat and has no idea how to use chakra," Akahoshi deadpanned.

"This isn't a manga or a story where a untrained hero suddenly show themselves to be able to fight against people who were trained to be fighters," Onoki pointed out.

"I know but this is the only hand we can play to fight with," Minato said.

"I'm going to send three of my nins to help protect Naruto. Since you made it clear he doesn't trust anyone in your village. He should be okay with ninjas from another village looking after him," Orochimaru said.

"There's no need. My family will gain Naruto's trust and affection," Minato said. He and Kushina would give everything that have to Naruto to allow him to survive and to win him back to them.

!

In Land of Hot Water -

The ruins of one of the small villages became a battlefield as a group of Leaf ninjas fought for their lives. Like many other villages the villagers had been rounded up by the soldiers and forced into massive village like factories that have sprang up around Snake Mountain. There they be force to build war machines under the ever watchful eyes of soldiers that never sleep. Other were force to work gathering the supplies needed for those factories to run, logging, mining, farming and other labors.

Guy and his team have been sent to stall one of the many power plants that used the hot springs to create energy. The power plants in the lands under Skeletor's control have been upgraded or left as they are, with the power they create to fuel the war machines. The ninjas fighting against Skeletor have been hitting all the power plants they can but all the power plants are under heavy guard with soldiers would can't be fooled with jutsus.

Guy and his team did managed to place bomb tags on some pipes causing the plant to shutdown till it could be repaired. But now has the part flesh and part metal soldiers after them.

Lee and Tenten pick up the rear with both of them wearing large shields on their backs to deflect the energy blast from the soldiers. The armor they use to wear was okay dealing with melee weapons but for the advance weapons that Skeletor forces uses, the flack jackets were useless against energy beams. The blacksmiths of the villages had to work hard to create shields that could standup against the energy attacks but they can only last so long before they break.

"Neji bomb tags!" Tenten shouted as she felt the shield on her back breaking under attack.

"Right," Neji said as he toss a few bombs behind them to slow down the soldiers following them on foot. Like the rest of his clan their bloodline couldn't work on the soldiers as there was nothing in them to detect. And their fighting style is also useless against the soldiers who have no chakra in them to use. Many ninjas had to taste bitter fruit that their skills are worthless against Skeletor's forces. (2)

The bomb tags did their jobs destroying a couple of the soldiers once they got near the tags. But the soldiers behind them continue to run over the bodies of their fallen. One thing the ninjas quickly learn that the soldiers don't care if they have to shoot through their own to kill a ninja, many of which only learned it once.

"They're coming from the air!" Guy shouted seeing several flying war machines coming at them.

"Blast them!" Whiplash shouted from his flying craft. The crafts around him open fire at the ninjas.

"What do we do?" Tenten shouted as she increase the chakra going into the shield trying to hold it together. She has never seen anyone but Nanato survive a direct blast from any of the war machines. Only the summons with their massive size could and many of which are now dead.

"We fight!" Guy shouted as he throws several bomb tags at the flying machines. The tags stuck the machines and blew up causing some of them to fall.

The bomb tags are much more powerful then they were before as the ninjas found out that only jutsus that are purely for attacking would work on Skeletor's forces. The mind trick jutsus had no effect on them, and jutsus that attack the body from the inside didn't work either as the bodies of the Evil Warriors are just too different or just lack what's needed for the jutsu to work. With fireball jutsus and others like that needed the right chakra reserve to use, many ninjas turn to powering up bomb tags as they proved to be more effected in taking out the enemy and easier to use. Or they use the weapon they pick up from the fallen soldiers they took down.

"Right!" Tenten said as she pulls out a energy blaster and started firing back at the soldiers behind her while shielding herself with the shield that was on her back.

"Neji we'll handle the ground forces you help Guy!" Lee shouted as he's in the same position as Tenten is. Lee wanted to use his fist to fight but the soldiers have proven to be much stronger then the average ninja. So like many others he had to learn to use the soldiers own weapons against them or die.

"On it," Neji said as he two threw bomb tags at the flying machines.

"You're dead!" Whiplash shouted as he aims his guns at the two bomb throwers. But his gun on the left wing blew up as Lee fired a shot at him as he flew overhead, sending him crashing.

Whiplash jumps off the craft and landed in front of Lee. Faster then Lee thought he could move, his ball and chain like tail whip around, with Lee barely able to use the shield before it stuck, sending him flying through the air and into a tree. Then he uses his whip to grab Tenten's blaster and disarmed her with on good pull. Guy came to his student defense slamming into Whiplash and using all of his strength in his punches and kicks. Whiplash thanks to his thick hide could hardly feel the punches of Guy, and quickly knocks him away with a back hand. Neji seeing an opening threw several bomb tags at him, engulfing Whiplash in an explosion. (3)

"Neji help Lee," Guy said recovering from that hit. He still can't believe how strong all the Evil Warriors are, even Tsunade couldn't match most of their strength level.

Out of the smoke the whip tail struck Neji, breaking several of his ribs. Whiplash charged out of the smoke, swinging his whip, and lassoing Guy by his neck and jerk him forward sending him falling onto his belly. Tenten could only look on in horror as Whiplash's tail came down upon her teacher's head smashing it like a melon.

"You ninjas never learn will you. But then again without Nanato with that sword you guys just can't stand up to us," Whiplash smirks as his soldiers surrounded the three remaining ninjas.

Before the soldiers could finish off the team, four flying crafts appeared blasting away at the soldiers and the three remaining flying crafts. On the four crafts are Asuma and his team, Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji. They had their own mission to destroy the armory for Hot Water, while the power is down thanks to Guy's team.

"Grab them!" Asuma shouted as he fires at Whiplash sending him flying by the force of the energy cannon.

"Grab hold," Ino shouted grabbing Tenten and placing her on the back of the craft. Shikimaru and Choji did a fly by grabbing both Lee and Neji off the ground.

"Get back here!" Whiplash shouted using his tail but they flying bikes were out of range.

"Whiplash never mind them," Twisted said appearing next to him.

"But they stolen 4 of our bikes," Whiplash said.

"And that's the plan," Twisted said.

"What plan?" Whiplash ask.

"Something that Skeletor thought up," Twisted said.

!

In the Leaf Village -

In the hospital Kushina sat in front of Tsuande's desk, waiting for her to tell her how her son's health is doing. After so many years away she wants to make sure he's okay. She knows first hand how damaging the sword is when Nanato uses it and doesn't want the same thing to happen to her son. She is also keep the fact that her daughter's body is so damaged that she can no longer bare children. Which means that Naruto is the only hope to carrying on the bloodline now. She wants to be apart of her son's life but if she can't she wants to know that the clan's blood line would continue.

"Naruto is healthy for a normal man for his age. But from a ninja point of view he doesn't have the right built to be a ninja. He doesn't have the muscles, the reflexes, or the senses that's needed to be a ninja. His diet he ate while he was still growing didn't help him in building a strong body. If he went through ninja training as he is now. There's no way he would pass," Tsuande said. (4)

"Naruto will need to change his diet then," Kushina said.

"I tried to give him a drink but he spit it out and told me there's no way he's going to drink that," Tsuande said.

"Don't push him. He already knows we need him more then he needs us," Kushina reminded her.

"I know. But the way he's treating everyone around him," Tsuande said growling.

"And that's how he was treated while living in the village. Something that, I should have stop," Kushina said.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's baiting us to attack him so he can break the contract. And that he still hasn't been able to use chakra yet as he refuses anyone but Butcher to help him. And also Butcher is rubbing in all the Leaf ninjas he has killed over the years in their families faces and they can't attack him or they cause the contract to be broken. Not he cares about taking on all of us. He's still strong and skilled to take all of us on and win," Tsuande said.

"He's protective of Naruto. He and Naruto have a closer bond then Naruto has with us," Kushina said.

"You have to face facts that Naruto hates us," Tsuande said.

"And you know that the only reason Nanato could fight against Skeletor's forces was because of the bond she has with all of us to fuel the sword's power," Kushina said.

"There is another way. Send the women train to lure men to him," Tsuande said.

"Butcher will spot them and tell Naruto about it. You know that he could always tell when a honey trap is happening near him," Kushina said.

"We can always ask for ninjas from other villages to help. At least he has less reason to hate them," Tsuande said.

"We need to win him over to us. You know that the Toad's said that only when Naruto stands as a Leaf ninja that he will save us," Kushina said.

"I know that," Tsuande said as she lost her Slug summon during their last ditch effort to stop Skeletor before he got too powerful.

"Then stop calling him a brat and ask him to forgive you for leaving him alone when he needed someone there for him," Kushina said.

"That didn't help you. But, I will try," Tsuande said taking her leave.

!

At the compound -

Naruto is with Butcher as he's trying to get him to use his chakra. But learning to use chakra even when it's unlock takes time when the one who's learning how is already a fully grown adult. Butcher has been around long enough to seen it happen but without years of growing up to built up a reserve it's never much. Naruto is sitting on the ground holding the sword, trying to make it work.

"Naruto I need to speak with you," Tsuande said walking up to the two.

"What do you want?" Naruto ask.

"I'm here to say, I'm sorry for not being there for you while you were still in the village," Tsuande said.

"And what you want from me? To forgive you just like that," Naruto ask flatly.

"Here," Tsuande said as she place a necklace on the ground in front of Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything as in one quick motion swung the sword down and smash the gemstone into pieces. Tsuande could only stare in horror at the broken remains of her necklace. Butcher on the other hand was laughing knowing about the history of the necklace and what it means to Tsuande.

"Don't think you can just buy my forgiveness. Looking at your face it meant something to you. But for me it's nothing but a shiny piece of rock. It might have been a family item that's been passed down for years, but since you all made it clear to me that, I didn't matter till you needed me. Nothing you and anyone else who thinks, I'm apart of the family, will ever mean anything to me," Naruto explains.

"You don't care do you ungrateful brat!" Tsuande screams at him.

"No, I don't. There's nothing to be grateful about. None of you have ever done anything for me that would make me think of any of you as family. You and the others only cared about Nanato and as for her, she never did anything. So, I just don't care about her," Naruto said.

"You only use is using that sword. No one would ever want someone like you!" Tsuande screams at him.

"Catch," Naruto said as he tosses the sword to her, causing her to touch it with her bare skin of her hands.

Tsuande screams as the energy of the sword cooked her from the inside out. She managed to drop the sword but the damage was already done to her. She fell on her back her body burnt from the few seconds she touched the sword.

"So that's what happens if anyone but you touches the sword," Butcher said seeing the damage done to Tsuande is like that someone who survived a fireball hitting them.

"Too bad she's still alive," Naruto said as he picks up the sword and continued to try to use his chakra to use it.

"Naruto what happen?" Minato ask as he and several other ninjas appeared after hearing the scream.

"Reminding the old hag why I'm more important then her," Naruto said. "So get rid of her so, I can use the sword that only, I can use."

"She tried to use that necklace of hers to buy his forgiveness. And he smash it in pieces in front of her," Butcher explains.

"So remember if you try anything like that, like giving me the family scroll. I will just burn in it in front of you," Naruto said plainly.

"Naruto please let us try to make it up to you," Minato said.

"And, I want to destroy any hope you have left that, I care about being apart of this family. That day before, I ran away was my final hope that, I would be apart of this family. Which you all crush," Naruto said.

Minato remembered what he and the others found when they return home. They left with Nanato to spend a night at the village hot spring to throw Nanato a birthday party. When they return home they found the house ready for a birthday party, all setup by Naruto who they forgotten to bring. He had expected them to come home later and wanted to surprise them. The cake he made still had the candles unlit on it. The food he must had work all day on still on the serving trays. The punch bowl still waiting to be served. All the plates were setup for the guest that never came.

Naruto was left alone while the rest of the family was out with Nanato. No one bothered to tell him they were going to throw a party at an inn or stay there for the night. Naruto had came home and prepared a party by himself and waited for them to come home. But they never did.

"I waited sitting there at the seat next to Nanato waiting for all of you. As day turn to night, the last tread that connected me to your family was cut. I realized that you and the others only cared about Nanato and only her. So that's why, I left the village so you can have a one child family as you wanted," Naruto explains to the utter horror of Minato. (5)

"Well done Minato. I done many things but what you did to your own son. I can only hope to do something that heartbreaking. I break people and shattered bonds, but this is something that raises the bar for me," Butcher said.

"Your approval fills me with shame," Minato said.

"I know," Butcher said.

"Naruto we're still your family. We make mistakes and hurt each other. But in the end we're still family and have each other," Minato said.

"You have nothing to offer me at this point. I'm too old where having a birthday would do anything or a wonderful gift to change me mind. No, I'm a adult of 28 who grew up without a family and at this point there's no point. You and the others made me into who, I am today. Aren't you proud of what kind of man you turn me into?" Naruto ask.

"I'm sorry," Minato said as he left with a heavy heart.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The supply depots are mainly for the food and other supplies needed for the people who are under control of Skeletor. Since Skeletor uses them as a work force and he doesn't want to rule over an empty land.

2 - What good are attacks that seal chakra or use the chakra inside the body as a tool, or jutsus that attack the mind when the foes have no chakra and minds can't be affected. The ninjas are better fighters then the soldiers but skill can only take them so far. The soldiers have no weakness that the ninjas know of, they don't breath, sleep or eat. Their bodies are built from the ground up to be a fighting machine, have super strength even by ninja standards and can't tell right from wrong. There's no easy way to take one out as they lack organs and can survive losing their heads for a time. Law of conservation of ninjutsu isn't in effect in my fic, so when they attack in mass the ninjas will be hard press not to die. And it takes great strength just to cut off a limb from one of them. Also the soldiers don't go through badass decay where rookies can kill hundreds of them. They're hard to kill and only those ninjas who survive fighting them knows how to handle them. Like how in Transformers Animated the heroes could hardly hold their own against the badguys but later on they could after learning to fight better and had some upgrades. It's like that the soldiers will always be as strong as the last ones the ninjas have fought and only the ones who have fought them before have a better chance at surviving a fight. The villains won't become weaker they will remain consistent with how bad they were when they first appear, the heroes will just get better at fighting them then they did before.

3 - Remember even if some of Skeletor's Evil Warrior's like Whiplash and Clawful are dumb muscles, doesn't mean they're pushovers in a fight. Plus since they're use to fighting He-Man and the Masters, they're use to fighting against people who can hit a lot harder.

4 - Ninjas would need their whole childhood to built the kind of body that's needed to survive and do the ninja way of life. They need a special diet and medicine, rich in supplements to have the prefect body for a ninja. Like horse breeding, to make a great race horse you have to start young, making sure the young horse has all the nutrients it needs to grow strong and have a better body then the normal horse. Which means since Naruto never grew up in the Leaf village and ate the right diet, his body isn't the right kind of shape to be able to fight like a ninja.

5 - That's the straw that broke Naruto. From that point on he just stop caring about his family as they made it clear they don't care about him.

!


	14. Chapter 14

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Omaka - That time of Year

Naruto sat in the room that the people who should mean something to him had place him in. The room was the same one that he lived in while he was still living in this village. No this village and this house was never his home. All the love was place on his sister and he was given nothing in return. It was only now that he was needed that people in this village are even trying to be nice to him.

They have been trying to win him over with gifts but he just destroys them in front of them. He's no longer the boy that could be won over by presents. Some women even offered themselves to him but he just call them sluts in their faces. Like he would bed any woman in this village.

His birth parents are the worse as they just keep on trying to be his parents when it's just too late. There is no bond connecting him to anything in this village. Even his sister who tries the hardest to be his sister, he doesn't want anything to do with. For he knows that after all of this over, people will just go back to normal seeing him as the demon and his sister the hero.

She had tried to give him a present of a picture of them together as children. He tore it up in front of her saying that brief time when they were close is long past. He was unmoved as she broke in tears asking what it will take for him to see her as his sister. He simply replied that this was how she had treated him, not paying any attention or trying to get close to him when they were little as she didn't cared till he was gone.

"Naruto?" Alice said as she pokes her head in the room.

"Yes?" Naruto ask.

"The others back home wanted you to have this," Alice said as she hands him a frame picture.

The picture is that of all the staff members of his trade shop standing in front of the building.

"It's something to keep yourself from losing your way. You told us how the ninjas here would be trying to get you to stay in this village, by making it seem that this is the only place that you can call home. So whenever you start to feel like there is no place to call home. You just have to look at this and remind yourself that the others are all waiting for you to return," Alice said.

"Thanks," Naruto said putting the picture on the desk next to the bed.

The picture has everyone he has grown close to over the years and of the place he calls home. The only thing is missing is himself. He just has to return back to the place he calls home and the people that are the only real family he has ever known.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Merry Christmas

!


End file.
